Final Haikyuu Quest : Le rétablissement des forces contraires
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Suite de Dans l'intimité des guildes. Un simple rêve prophétique devient lourd de conséquences. Une éclipse menace la région de Miyagi ainsi que les vies de Hinata et de Tsukishima. S'engage alors une course contre la montre pour Kageyama et Yamaguchi afin de les sauver. UA Haikyuu Quest. Yaoi. KageHina, TsukiYama, UshiTen.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'univers non plus._

 **Bonjour, voici la suite de Final Haikyuu Quest Dans l'intimité des guildes. J'ai mis d'ailleurs cette fic-là en complète mais cela ne m'empèchera pas de publier d'autres OS si l'envie m'en prend. Je continue aussi en parallèle la fic Miroir miroir que j'ai bientôt terminé. Par contre, si le rating est pour le moment T, il pourrait très bien évoluer en M au fil des chapitres.**

 **Notes : Yotsuya-senpai et Makoto Nakashima sont les personnages principaux du manga de Haruichi Furudate appelé  Kiben Gakuha, Yotsuya Senpai no Kaidan (d'ailleurs le capitaine de l'équipe de Wakunan apparait aussi dans l'histoire). Dans celui-ci, Makoto enquête sur la disparition de sa meilleure amie et y rencontre le mystérieux Yotsuya-senpai, un fana d'histoires d'horreur qui s'interesse de très près à des incidents bizarres qui se produisent dans le collège où ils sont. Niveau chara design, celui-ci est un mélange entre L de Death Note et Satori Tendou.**

 **Voili voilou, bonne lecture. :)**

Prologue:

 _Guilde de Wakutani Minami_

Cela faisait depuis bien longtemps que Makoto Nakashima n'avait pas eu de rêves prophétiques. Les pouvoirs de la jeune intendante de la guilde de Wakutani étaient encore faibles, elle n'avait pas pu prédire l'invasion du Grand Roi et pourtant, le rêve qu'elle avait fait récemment annonçait bien une catastrophe. "Tu as dû le sentir aussi, fit Yotsuya avec un de ses continuels sourires effrayants, quelque chose de bien sombre approche. Cela serait bien si cela me permettait de produire une bonne histoire d'horreur huhuhu!" Makoto poussa un soupir.

Yotsuya était son assistant dans son travail d'intendante. Celui-ci était aussi un mage noir très puissant mais il préférait écrire des histoires effrayantes au lieu d'aider à la guilde. Après tout, il avait senti la corruption du Grand Roi mais n'avait rien fait, jugeant l'histoire que cela produirait bien trop fade et mélancolique à son goût.

Non, le mage avait préféré les étranges incidents qui avaient eu lieu à la guilde de Karasuno, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela, une histoire étrange de brioches à la viande qui rendaient tout le monde aussi mous et affamés que des morts vivants.

Les affaires étranges étaient la spécialité de la guilde de Wakunan : disparitions, possessions par les mauvais esprits, ce genre de choses. Cependant, la jeune fille était inquiète quant à ce qu'elle avait vu. Si cela se produisait, l'équilibre serait rompu et tout le monde serait en grand danger.

La jeune fille fit le tour de la guilde, se dirigeant vers le laboratoire où se trouvait Shunki Kawatabi (Tabi pour les intimes) mage blanc alchimiste et surtout inventeur de génie. "Voilà, voilà, si j'ajoute un peu de cendre créée à partir d'une flamme de dragon, cela pourrait faire un bon combustible énergétique." Il posa la fiole sur la table. "Il va voir ce Tendou avec son cristal fige-souvenir. Son invention va bientôt faire partie du passé.

-Euh...Tabi-kun."

Celui-ci se retourna : "Ah, Makoto, tu cherches Takeru?

\- Oui, fit la jeune fille en hochant la tête, tu ne l'aurais pas vu?

\- Il est en train de discuter avec Maître Onikoube dans la salle principale.

\- Merci, Tabi."

Elle partit, laissant le mage à ses expériences. L'intendante ouvrit la porte de la salle principale en appelant son frère : "Takeru-nii!"

Celui-ci se retourna. Il venait de faire son rapport de quête auprès de son maitre tout en lui annonçant qu'il allait bientôt participer à la patrouille du village avec son frère ainé Isamu. Cela constituait pour le capitaine de la guilde un bon entrainement au combat pour devenir un guerrier digne du Petit Géant, le héros légendaire de la guilde de Karasuno qu'il n'était malheureusement pas le seul à admirer. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mako? fit-il un sourire aux lèvres. En tant que grand frère, il avait toujours veillé sur elle même si maintenant, Yotsuya était souvent à ses cotés. "J'ai fait un rêve."

Le maitre Onikoube et lui se regardèrent. Cela faisait très longtemps depuis le dernier rêve de la jeune fille. Makoto poursuivit : "J'ai vu une éclipse dans le ciel et les énergies du soleil et de la lune imploser, dévastant tout sur leurs passages...Et puis..."

Takeru l'écoutait au fur et à mesure. Il ne savait pas pour l'énergie de la lune mais il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne possédant l'énergie du soleil. Celui qu'il considérait comme son rival depuis le tournoi interguilde. "Je vais prévenir le maitre de la guilde de Karasuno.", prévint Onikoube. Il partit en direction de son bureau. "Merci de nous avoir prévenus, Makoto, fit Takeru en lui tapotant gentiment la tête.

\- De rien, Takeru-nii. J'espère que tout ira bien pour nous tous.

\- Je l'espère aussi, dit Takeru, je l'espère aussi."

La prédiction de Makoto n'augurait rien de bon, aussi bien pour Miyagi que pour les guildes en général.

 **Voili voilou, à bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Prédiction et malaises

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Bonsoir, voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 1 : Prédiction et malaises :

 _Académie des mages de Karasuno, centre des archives :_

Akiteru Tsukishima faisait l'inventaire des archives. A la demande du conseiller Takeda, il avait bien entendu consigné les manuscrits at autres ouvrages de sorts interdits dans la remise. Celle-ci fut placée sous scellée de sorte que seul un mage expérimenté pouvait y rentrer. Il avait bientôt fini de classer les parchemins magiques quand son frère Kei arriva.

Celui-ci l'assistait dans sa tache en venant à l'académie de temps en temps. Après tout, le blond avait été formé ici avant de partir à la guilde de Karasuno, jugeant ses pouvoirs plus utiles là-bas. Bien entendu son ami d'enfance Tadashi l'avait suivi et depuis, Akiteru le voyait plus rarement. Il profitait donc de ces petits moments.

Kei s'arrêta un moment en posant une pile de manuscrits sur le bureau. L'archiviste trouvait son frère cadet bien patraque. "Ça va, Kei? Tu devrais rentrer à la guilde te reposer un peu." Celui-ci reprit son souffle en regardant par la fenêtre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les dernières quêtes n'avaient pas été particulièrement éprouvantes alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi fatigué?

Le sceau qui régulait l'énergie lunaire présente en lui semblait marcher pourtant et Akiteru n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ce genre de problèmes. "Je vais rentrer à la guilde, je pense.

-D'accord, repose-toi bien et à bientôt."

Son frère hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Akiteru regarda un moment dehors et s'inquiéta. Quelque chose clochait avec l'énergie lunaire, comme si elle cherchait à se déployer. Lui-même en avait peu en lui mais Kei en possédait une quantité très conséquente, d'où la présence d'un sceau. "Il vaut mieux que j'en parle au conseiller.", fit-il en prenant sa boule de cristal communicative.

 _Guilde de Karasuno, terrain d'entrainement :_

Hinata finit de s'entrainer en donnant quand même un dernier coup d'épée à Kageyama qui réussit à l'éviter. L'archer regarda son partenaire de combat s'écrouler en s'appuyant sur son épée. _C'est étrange qu'il soit aussi épuisé_. Il lui tendit la main. "Viens, on va prendre un bain." Le roux hocha la tête en prenant la main de celui-ci pour se relever.

Hinata était en sueur et il avait chaud, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Sa mère lui avait envoyé un message depuis le village en lui disant que sa petite soeur Natsu avait eu une forte fièvre car le sceau qui retenait l'énergie solaire s'était tout à coup effrité. Heureusement que Sugawara-san avait réussi à la soigner mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre. Il irait voir le mage blanc après s'être lavé.

"Ton énergie a l'air d'être mal régulée et je ne vois pas de sort d'amplification à l'oeuvre." fit Sugawara en terminant son examen. Kageyama le regardait avec inquiétude. Lorsque Shouyou avait posé les pieds dans la baignoire, l'eau était devenue si chaude qu'elle avait commencé à s'évaporer. "Tsukishima semble avoir le même problème, poursuivit-il, le mieux que je puisse te conseiller est de te reposer un peu, j'ai réactivé le sceau présent dans ton corps.

-Merci, Sugawara-san."

Le mage blanc réfléchit un instant après que Hinata et Kageyama furent partis. Que se passait-il pour qu'il y eut des interférences énergétiques? La voix de Daichi le coupa de ses pensées."Je viens d'avoir un message de Takeda. Viens dans la salle principale, Maitre Ukai nous attend."

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi se rapprocha du corps endormi. Tsukki s'était écroulé aussitôt qu'il était rentré dans leur chambre commune. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue comme si quelque chose lui volait toute son énergie. Il était sur le point de poser sa main sur la joue du blond quand : "Ne me touche pas, Yamaguchi.

\- Mais..." Le mage de l'eau ouvrit doucement les yeux, ceux-ci oscillaient entre son mordoré habituel et une teinte argentée. "L'énergie lunaire cherche à se libérer de mon corps, je ne sais pour quelle...raison. Si tu entres en contact avec moi, tu risques de...

-Tsukki! "Celui-ci venait de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

Kageyama était assis près du lit de Hinata, lui prenant tendrement la main. Celui-ci essayait de dormir tant bien que mal, la respiration lourde. Ça recommence, comme durant le tournoi interguilde. Le corps du roux était de nouveau en nage, cependant, celui-ci tentait désespéremment de lui sourire, ses yeux virant de plus en plus au doré. "Tout va... bien Tobio. C'est juste une...petite fièvre de rien du...Tout.

\- Chut, Shouyou, fit son amant en embrassant son front brûlant, essaye de te reposer."

Sugawara ouvrit la porte. "Kageyama, il faut que tu viennes à la salle principale."

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Shouyou s'était endormi entre temps, il quitta donc leur chambre commune pour croiser Yamaguchi dans le couloir. "Tu as le même problème avec Hinata?

\- Oui, j'espère qu'ils auront trouvé de quoi il s'agit.

Sawamura les attendit en compagnie des autres membres de la guilde ainsi que maitre Ukai. Ils furent étonnés de voir aussi Kuroo et Kozume. "Bon, vu que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. Nous avons reçu un message de la guilde de Wakutani Minami et, comme vous le savez, leur intendante peut voir l'avenir. Elle a prédit la venue une éclipse particulièrement dangereuse qui pourrait couter la vie à Hinata et Tsukishima.

\- Quoi!?, s'écrièrent Kageyama et Nishinoya.

\- C'est pour ça que l'énergie de Tsukki a...

\- Exactement Yamaguchi, répondit Sugawara, les énergies de Tsukishima et de Hinata ont de plus en plus du mal à se réguler à cause de la venue de cette éclipse mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Takeda-san a trouvé une solution.

\- Alors qu'a trouvé Take-chan?, fit Tanaka.

\- J'y arrive, fit Sawamura, il faut trouver une larme de fée des glaces et le coeur d'une wyverne de lave.

\- Elles se trouvent dans des zones très dangereuses, constata Ennoshita.

\- Justement, dit le capitaine en posant ses mains sur la table, nous allons nous répartir en trois groupes. Kageyama, tu viendras avec Tanaka, Sugawara, Ennoshita et moi à la guilde de Date Kogyo vu que le bosquet des fées se trouve au nord de la guilde. Nous emmenerons Hinata là-bas, comme ça le bouclier de Date Kogyo pourra absorber un peu de son énergie magique.

-Je serai là pour aider à réguler l'énergie de Chibi-chan, ajouta Kuroo, Kenma s'occupera de Tsukki avec Akaashi à Nekoma. Comme le petit contrôle mal la force solaire, je ferai le nécessaire.

\- Yamaguchi, tu iras à Nekoma avec Kozume, poursuivit Sawamura, le nid des wyvernes de lave se trouve dans la région de Tokyo.

\- Asahi et Nishinoya, vous resterez dans la guilde avec Shimizu, Yachi, Kinoshita et Narita, déclara Maître Ukai, je dois m'occuper de la guilde féminine. Mon grand-père a quelque chose à faire à l'Académie des mages.

\- D'ailleurs, il y a quelqu'un qui vous rejoindra en tant que renfort, annonça Sawamura, il arrivera demain quand on partira.

\- Qui c'est?", demanda Nishinoya.

\- Vous le saurez demain, il se leva, bon la réunion est close. Reposez-vous bien, on part tôt demain."

Kageyama et Yamaguchi s'apprêtèrent à se lever à leur tour quand un malaise leur prit. L'archer se sentit pris d'un début de fièvre pendant que l'éclaireur eut une crise de fatigue. "J'aurais dû m'en douter, fit Kuroo en sortant deux colliers, tenez, j'avais demandé à Chibi-chan et à Tsukki d'enchanter ces colliers pour vous les donner mais j'ai oublié de vous les passer le jour des fiançailles de la princesse Yui."

Il donna le collier enchanté d'une lueur argentée à Kageyama et celui d'une lueur dorée à Yamaguchi. "Comme vous êtes liés respectivement à Chibi-chan et à Tsukki, c'est normal que vous en ressentiez aussi les contrecoups." Kageyama et Yamaguchi enfilèrent les colliers en le remerciant. Ils partirent ensuite dans leurs chambres respectives au chevet de leur bien-aimé.

Le lendemain, tout le monde s'était réuni dans le hall. Kageyama portait Hinata sur son dos pendant que Tsukishima essayait de se tenir tant bien que mal sur ses deux pieds. Un portail de téléportation apparut entre Sawamura et Sugawara. "Salut la compagnie, fit Terushima, en faisant une accolade au capitaine et au vice-capitaine.

\- Que fout le Playboy ici?, s'indigna Tanaka.

\- Terushima va protéger la guilde de Karasuno avec Asahi et Nishinoya, c'est lui les renforts dont je vous parlais hier, il donna deux gemmes au barde, tiens, utilise-les en cas d'urgence.

-Pas de souci, Sawamura."

Kenma et Sugawara invoquèrent un portail de téléportation. "C'est bon, on peut y aller." déclara le mage blanc de Karasuno.

"Attendez, avant de partir, déclara Terushima, je souhaite vous donner à tous les deux un petit bisou porte-bonheur", fit-il en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de Sawamura puis sur celles de Sugawara, ce qui choqua à la fois le vice-capitaine, Tanaka et Nishinoya. "T-Terushima-san, ça ne va pas non?

-Bah quoi? J'ai enfin pu goûter à vos douces lèvres, dit le barde portant les doigts à sa bouche, cela va beaucoup m'inspirer.

-Bah, laisse tomber Suga.", répondit Sawamura d'un ton las. Les frasques du barde ne l'étonnaient plus à force. "On y va, ajouta-t-il, nous ne savons pas quand aura lieu l'éclipse mais plus vite on aura guéri Hinata et Tsukishima, mieux ce sera.

-Comptez sur nous pour protéger la guilde en notre absence, fit Nishinoya en les saluant pendant qu'ils disparaissaient à travers les portails de téléportation."Bon, je vais créer un bouclier autour de la guilde et toi le Playboy, tu vas m'aider avec tes sorts d'illusion."

 **Voili voilou pour le premier chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite.**


	3. Evasion

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

Chapitre 3 : Evasion :

 _Guilde de Shiratorizawa :_

Satori Tendou vérifia s'il avait tout le nécessaire. Il était seul dans la chambre commune qu'il partageait avec Wakatoshi et comme celui-ci était parti en quête avec Shirabu et Semi, il pouvait enfin mettre en place son plan tranquillement. Plus personne ne se méfiait de lui depuis sa création du cristal fige-souvenir et le fait que beaucoup de cadets réussissaient davantage en magie sous sa tutelle avait contribué à sa repentance.

Certes les capitaines des autres guildes le traitaient comme un pestiféré, Oikawa en tête mais le mage s'en moquait. Il fouilla dans son pupitre pour prendre un grimoire qu'il avait "emprunté" à la bibliothèque de la guilde réputée pour être la plus complète de Miyagi. Une aubaine que Goshiki fut une personne un tantinet trop étourdie au point d'oublier de ranger un ouvrage de sorts interdits dans le magasin.

Le mage prit donc son sceptre, qui était un simple baton d'ébène suffisamment robuste pour canaliser son énergie magique et mis dans sa besace quelques potions de régénération, le livre de sorts, un mortier et un pilon pour préparer des onguents au cas où et la chose qui lui fut la plus précieuse, un cristal fige-souvenir. Il mit ensuite un anneau enchanté pour renforcer ses pouvoirs.

Tendou se dépécha donc de quitter la guilde, on ne savait jamais sur qui il pouvait tomber. La porte d'entrée apparut lorsque quelque chose le bloqua. "Où comptes-tu aller Tendou?

\- Tiens, Goshiki, fit Tendou en se retournant tout sourire, tu veux m'empêcher de partir?

\- Je ne pense pas que Maitre Washijou t'ait autorisé à sortir."

Tendou se concentra en serrant son baton. Goshiki s'était vraiment amélioré, il avait du mal à se défaire de son sort de restriction, cependant : "J'avoue que tu es devenu plus puissant Goshiki et je t'en félicite mais..." Il provoqua une onde de choc qui fit déséquilibrer le mage."...Je dois partir. A très bientôt."

Tendou ouvrit la porte et courut aussi vite qu'il le put en se jetant un sort de dissimulation afin de ne pas être repéré. Le mage ralentit une fois la guilde hors de sa vue puis se posa contre un arbre où il souleva une des manches de sa cape mauve. Des marques de chaîne rouges étaient apparues sur son avant-bras, brûlant sa chair.

"Goshiki est vraiment devenu un bon mage." La douleur le fit grincer des dents néanmoins, maintenant, il était libre. Tendou regarda le ciel. "Bon d'abord, trouver de quoi soigner mes brûlures, ensuite aller dans ma petite cachette." Le mage savait où partir, il cueillit quelques plantes pour préparer un onguent puis se téléporta dans une grotte. Tendou sortit ensuite le grimoire de sorts interdits où il récitait une incantation.

 _"Ténèbres, accueillez-moi dans la nuit sombre."_

Une sphère noire apparut autour de la grotte. "Parfait. Maintenant, je suis enfin tranquille." Il sortit de sa besace le pilon et le mortier pour créer une pommade pour ses brûlures. Tendou savait que Maitre Washijou allait envoyer Wakatoshi à sa recherche. Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres. "Qu'il vienne...S'il arrive à me retrouver."

"Maintenant tu sais tout, fit Washijou, comme Tendou a encore pris un livre de sorts interdits, il vaut mieux prévenir les autres guildes et enquêter par la même occasion. Vu qu'aucune ne m'accorde sa confiance depuis l'affaire Oikawa, tu feras office de messager. Le connaissant, Tendou cherche certainement à s'en prendre aux membres de la guilde de Karasuno. Voici un message à transmettre à leur capitaine ou au maitre de guilde, il tendit une lettre à Ushijima, je te laisse te charger de ça."

Le paladin hocha la tête. Satori les avait trahis. Encore une fois. Il savait que Washijou serait moins clément envers le mage que la dernière fois. Qu'avait-il en tête? Ushijima sortit de la salle principale en croisant Goshiki qui discutait avec Shirabu. "Ohira veut te voir, fit Shirabu, si tu veux, Goshiki et moi, on peut aller avec toi pour retrouver Tendou.

\- Non, j'irai seul." Il voulait faire entendre raison à Satori et si Goshiki et Shirabu venaient avec lui, cela risquerait d'empirer les choses. Reon l'accueillit dans son laboratoire pendant qu'il soignait les blessures de Semi. Leur quête avait été assez ardue. Le mage blanc lui tendit une amulette. "Tendou a certainement dû utilisé un sort de dissimulation. L'amulette s'activera dès que le sort se dissipera, elle te permettra de le retrouver.

\- Merci."

Semi l'interpela avant qu'il ne quitte le laboratoire. "Je pense que tu risques d'aller à la guilde d'Aoba Jousai, il lui tendit une pierre verte, peux-tu donner ça à Watari? Dis-lui que c'est ma part."

Ushijima hocha la tête, cela devait être important. Une fois avoir quitté le laboratoire, il partit de la guilde sans mot dire. Le paladin regardait l'amulette de Reon. Il avait l'intuition que l'amulette n'allait pas lui être très utile. En tous cas, une chose était sûre, il devait aller à la guilde de Karasuno.

 **Voili voilou. La suite pour bientôt.**


	4. La quête de la fée des glaces

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Coucou, voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 4 : La quête de la fée des glaces :

 _Guilde de Date Kogyo :_

Hinata se reposait dans l'infirmerie de la guilde pendant que Sawamura concertait avec le reste des membres de la guilde. Kuroo avait réussi à faire en sorte que le sceau soit assez puissant pour réguler temporairement l'énergie du soleil pendant qu'Aone avait préparé une infusion afin que la fièvre du roux baisse. Kageyama ne put qu'assister à ce spectacle, impuissant. Voir Shouyou dans cet état le déprimait, surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager de sa souffrance à part être là, auprès de lui à lui tenir la main.

Tobio embrassa l'anneau doré qui ornait l'annulaire de son amant. Il le lui offert lors de la soirée des fiançailles de la princesse Yui tout comme lui portait le même. "Ensemble pour toujours." Oui, l'archer ferait tout son possible pour le sauver. Shouyou ouvrit lentement les yeux. "To...bio?

\- Oui, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Le roux répondit, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres : "Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en toi." Il lui serra tendrement la main : "Après tout, on est ensemble pour toujours, non?"

Tobio porta la main du plus petit à sa joue. Celle-ci était brûlante. L'archer voulut pleurer de le voir si mal en point mais il ne devait pas faillir. Takeda leur avait donné des directives à tous, à eux de les suivre. "Oui, Shouyou."lui répondit-il en lui embrassant la paume.

Le guerrier se rendormit. Tobio en profita alors pour quitter l'infirmerie, il vit Aone qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, celui-ci était inquiet pour Shouyou. "Je veillerai sur lui pendant votre quête.", dit-il simplement. Tobio hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Aone était le guérisseur de la guilde Date Kogyo, celle-ci ne possédant aucun mage blanc et l'archer lui faisait confiance. Il rejoignit ensuite Sawamura et les autres qui discutaient avec le capitaine Moniwa. "Nous vous remercions de garder Hinata., fit Sawamura.

\- De rien, répondit Moniwa en souriant, vous nous avez rendu un énorme service en vainquant le Grand Roi et en réparant notre forge donc on vous doit bien ça. Par contre, nous ne pouvons vous envoyer de renforts, je le crains. Mis à part Aone, tout le monde est en mission d'escorte. Je trouve ça d'ailleurs étrange qu'il y ait autant de dignitaires qui se déplacent mais bon, je n'ai pas de voix au chapitre. Aone vous a d'ailleurs préparé quelques potions pour votre périple. Elles vont protégeront contre le toucher des fées des glaces. Elles peuvent vous geler de l'intérieur.

\- Merci, dit Sugawara en les prenant dans sa besace, il y a autre chose que nous devrions savoir?

\- Oui, les fées des glaces peuvent être particulièrement retorses, elles ont tendance à se regrouper en nuées donc attention.

-Compris.

\- Je vais rester ici afin de surveiller l'énergie magique du petit." déclara Kuroo. Il donna ensuite une plume de chouette et un grelot à Sawamura. " Tenez, le grelot me servira à vous localiser et à vous prévenir s'il y a le moindre problème. Pour la plume, Kageyama vous expliquera.

\- Merci, répondit Sawamura, on y va." fit-il aux autres.

Sawamura et les autres quittèrent la guilde et se dirigèrent vers le nord, le sort d'orientation de Sugawara les guidant. Ils arrivèrent dans une prairie enneigée où se trouvait non loin une forêt composée d'arbres morts, des petites lueurs bleutées apparaissaient ça et là.

" Nous y sommes, déclara Sugawara en faisant disparaitre la sphère lumineuse.

\- Brrr, fait pas chaud, rétorqua Tanaka en se frottant les mains, et c'est plus lugubre que la Forêt Miroitante."

Ennoshita le recouvrit de sa cape : "Tu aurais dû prendre une armure en fourrure à la forge avant de partir.

\- On est tellement parti à la va-vite que je n'y ai pas pensé, il enfila la cape, merci Ennoshita.

\- De rien Ryu, répondit le garde en souriant.

Ils pénètrèrent tous ensuite dans la forêt. D'après Moniwa, le bosquet se trouvait à coté d'une clairière, il suffisait de suivre le chemin sans s'arrêter. Kageyama avança prudemment, l'arc bandé. Il marchait devant pour pister le moindre monstre. Mis à part des petites boules de lumière bleues qui voletaient entre les branches, il ne vit personne.

L'archer ressentait juste une profonde tristesse glacée venant de part et d'autre, un silence froid qui semblait immuable. Ils arrivèrent dans la clairière.

L'herbe était recouverte d'un fin manteau de givre, des fleurs emprisonnées dans des sphères de glace tapissaient le pied des arbres endormis. "C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait personne." dit Sugawara. A peine qu'il eut prononcé ces mots qu'un papillon bleu se rua sur lui." Suga, attention!"

Daichi sortit sa dague pour parer l'attaque quand une nuées de papillons arriva les entourant dans un tourbillon de teintes froides, tantôt bleutées, tantôt violacées avant devenir une multitude de petits êtres scintillants aux rires enfantins mais aux dents acérés des petites lances bien pointues à la main.

"Dommage qu'on doit les éliminer, fit Tanaka, elles sont tellement mignonnes.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de verser dans le sentimentalisme, Tanaka, rétorqua lors Sawamura.

\- C'était ironique, Daichi-san.

Kageyama essaya de viser les fées qui furent à sa portée mais celles-ci furent non seulement trop rapides mais elles réussissaient à geler ses flèches. Sugawara invoqua un bouclier qui malheureusement céda rapidement pendant que Sawamura s'en débarassa de quelques unes à l'aide de sa dague.

Tanaka jeta un sort de feu qui en annihila plusieurs cependant une s'apprêta à l'attaquer par derrière. "Ryu, attention!" Ennoshita se fit toucher à sa place. Son corps commença alors à geler. "Tiens, fit Sugawara en lui donnant la potion anti-froid, fais-lui boire ça." Le mage blanc partit ensuite soigner Kageyama qui fut blessé par une petite lance qui avait transpercé son épaule.

Tanaka vit Ennoshita faiblir de plus en plus. _Tiens bon, Chikara_. Il prit une gorgée de la potion dans sa bouche puis la fit boire au garde. Celui-ci en profita d'ailleurs pour glisser la langue entre ses lèvres : "Ennoshita, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Je voulais juste profiter de l'occasion, il s'assit, sentant ses forces revenir et le froid se dissiper de son corps, merci Ryu, je me sens mieux.

\- Tant mieux parce que ces maudites fées ne lachent pas l'affaire."

Ils se levèrent en prenant leurs épées quand ils virent toutes les fées se réunirent en nuées devant Kageyama pour ne forme qu'une seule personne, une jeune femme au corps éthéré dont les cheveux blancs recouvraient la peau turquoise. La reine des fées. Ses yeux voilets fixaient Kageyama avant de lui adresser un sourire cruel pour mieux se ruer sur lui. "Kageyama!" Le grelot retentit de même que la voix de Kuroo : "Chibi-chan a des problèmes, son énergie..." La fée s'arrêta dans son élan. Un doux cocon doré entourait l'archer, le protégeant, le rassurant. "Shouyou."

Tobio comprit alors pourquoi la fée voulait l'attaquer lui et pas les autres. Il avança doucement vers elle. Celle-ci recula, effrayée quand il lui posa la main sur son coeur."Apaisement." Une lueur sortit de l'endroit qu'il avait touché. La créature pleura, ses larmes devenant des petits cristaux irisés avant de disparaitre en une pluie de paillettes qui fit fondre la glace qui emprisonnait la forêt dans une tristesse solitaire.

 _Merci_ , entendit-il dans un murmure.

Sawamura en profita pour récupérer les gemmes pendant que l'aura lumineuse disparut autour de Kageyama. Le grelot sonna de nouveau, "L'énergie de Chibi-chan s'est rétablie. Tout va bien."

"On dirait que Hinata t'a protégé, fit Sugawara en lui posant la main sur son épaule.

\- Comment tu as su pour la fée des glaces? lui demanda Tanaka.

\- J'ai ressenti sa tristesse." répondit Tobio. _Tout comme elle a dû ressentir la mienne, elle savait que je m'inquiétais pour Shouyou. Peut-être a-t-elle eu elle aussi un être aimé et que celui-ci a disparu, je demanderai au capitaine Moniwa._

\- En tous cas, fit le capitaine, nous avons ce que nous sommes venus chercher.

\- Il est temps d'utiliser la plume de chouette pour nous téléporter, déclara Kageyama, pensez tous à la guilde de Date Kogyo."

Ils se téléportèrent tous à la guilde.

 **Voili, voilou. La suite se passera à Karasuno et à Aoba Jousai avec Ushiwaka.**


	5. Les visites de Ushijima

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Hellou hellou, voici le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 5 : Les visites de Ushijima :

Ushijima arriva à la guilde de Karasuno qu'il avait l'habitude de trouver trop vétuste et trop austère à son goût, un des gardes l'accueillit et le paladin attendit dans la salle principale pendant que l'autre partit prévenir Nishinoya dans la forge.

Pendant ce temps, Terushima somnolait tranquillement dans la chambre commune de Sawamura et de Sugawara. Normalement, l'intendante lui avait assigné celle de Tsukishima et Yamaguchi parce qu'elle était la plus propre mais il avait préféré aller dans celle de ses deux amours qui furent malheureusement pour lui à sens unique. Il fit d'ailleurs un merveilleux rêve impliquant le capitaine, le vice-capitaine et lui sans leurs vêtements, dans un lit et avec un bol de chocolat fondu. Quel beau contraste cela ferait sur la belle peau blanche de Sugawara. Un bruit interrompit ses fantasmes.

Apparemment quelqu'un était venu à la guilde. Le barde se leva et utilisa un sort d'invisibilité pour pouvoir espionner ce qui se passait. Sawamura lui avait demandé d'être discret. Il entendit des bruits de voix dans la salle principale. "Je suis désolé mais notre capitaine n'est pas là, fit la voix de Nishinoya, je peux prendre la lettre à sa place.

\- Hors de question, _cette voix grave et gutturale, Ushijima probablement_ , il faut que je donne ce message soit à votre capitaine, soit au maitre de guilde.

\- Malheureusement, notre maitre supervise en ce moment la guilde féminine." Il y eut une pause. "Notre conseiller peut le lire aussi?

\- Vu que c'est une personne haut gradée, oui.

\- Ok, répondit le mage de la foudre, Kazuhito, va à l'académie des mages prévenir Takeda-sensei qu'Ushijima de la guilde de Shiratorizawa souhaite le voir. _Bingo! Donc voilà la situation urgente dont Sawamura m'avait fait part._

\- J'y vais de ce pas, Nishinoya.

Terushima se cacha derrière la porte lorsque le garde sortit. Il continua ensuite d'écouter la conversation." Je crains que tu doives attendre ici, Takeda-sensei sera probablement là dans une dizaine de minutes. Tu veux une brioche à la viande pour patienter?

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Je vais demander à notre forgeron de t'en préparer une. Reste là."

Nishinoya sortit pour aller à la forge. Takeda apparut à partir d'un portail de téléportation quelques minutes plus tard, répérant assez vite le barde malgré son invisibilité. Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle. "Bonjour Ushijima-kun, quel bon vent t'amène à Karasuno?

\- J'ai un message à vous transmettre.

\- Tiens donc, montre-le moi."

Il y eut une courte pause avant que Takeda continue : "En effet, c'est très épineux. Nous aurions bien voulu apporter votre aide mais tout le monde est absent sauf Hinata et Tsukishima bien entendu." _C'est le moment_.

Terushima sortit les deux gemmes données par le capitaine pour invoquer une illusion. Celle-ci imitait les signatures énergétiques des personnes et comme les pierres contenaient l'énergie du soleil et celle de la lune, ce fut pour Terushima un jeu d'enfant de jeter son sort.

\- Oui, je sens leurs énergies, répondit Ushijima, donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, ils sont en sécurité ici.

\- Bien sûr."

Le barde entendit Ushijima se lever : "Je vais aller à la guilde d'Aoba Jousai prévenir leur capitaine.

\- Bien, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps." Terushima s'éloigna de la salle principale. Heureusement qu'il avait camouflé son énergie, sinon il aurait été vite repéré. Ushijima n'était pas un paladin pour rien.

Il attendit que celui-ci soit parti de la guilde pour annuler son sort d'invisibilité et revenir voir le conseiller. Celui-ci discutait avec Nishinoya et Asahi autour d'une assiette de brioches à la viande. "Dommage qu'Ushijima soit parti, fit le mage de la foudre, il ne sait pas ce qu'il loupe.

\- Merci pour ton aide, Terushima-kun, dit le conseiller.

\- De rien mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi lui faire croire que Hinata et Tsukishima sont là?

\- Sawamura-kun t'a parlé de la prédiction de l'intendante Nakashima, n'est-ce pas?"

Le barde hocha la tête pendant que Takeda se rembrunit : "Eh bien nous avons omis une partie pour éviter d'ameuter les membres de la guilde. Je pense que je peux vous en parler à tous les trois." Il croisa les doigts. "Nakashima a eu deux visions dans son rêve : la première est celle de l'éclipse, la seconde, un aigle blanc capturant dans ses serres deux corbeaux.

\- Quoi!?, s'exclamèrent Asahi et Nishinoya.

\- L'aigle blanc peut très bien être Ushijima, _ou bien Tendou_ , ajouta-t-il en pensée, donc il vaut mieux brouiller les pistes. J'espère que Sawamura-kun et les autres arriveront à guérir Tsukishima et Hinata assez vite."

 _Guilde d'Aoba Jousai :_

Ushijima attendit derrière la foule de fans qui tentaient désespéremment de rentrer. "Ce n'est pas vrai, fit une jeune femme brune portant des lunettes qui courut à leurs rencontres, ce n'est pas le moment d'aller voir Oikawa, vous devez y aller le matin.

\- Mais Momoko...

-...Allez, on rentre au local. Vous voulez que la guilde d'Aoba Jousai nous empêche de le voir définitivement?"

Les filles la suivirent penaudes jusqu'au village de Seijoh. Ushijima attendit qu'un des membres de la guilde arrive pour entrer. Il rencontra Hanamaki : "Ushijima? Tu es venu voir notre capitaine, je suppose. Il est dans la salle principale, suis-moi."

Le paladin le suivit jusqu'au lieu indiqué où il vit Oikawa en grande discussion avec deux autres membres de la guilde, Iwaizumi à ses cotés. "Bon, Yahaba et Kyoken-chan, vous pouvez partir. Je donnerai le rapport au chef dès qu'il rentrera, vous avez fait du bon travail."

Le vice-capitaine regarda Oikawa. C'était rare de le voir aussi sérieux. "Bon, fit l'archer en se tournant vers Ushijima, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Voici un message de mon maitre de guilde."

Oikawa le prit des mains du paladin et le lut : "Hum, votre mage chéri s'est échappé?

\- Oui, et cela risque de devenir très dangereux pour toi. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait de nouveau te corrompre.

\- Je ne pense pas, fit froidement Oikawa. _Il t'aime trop pour faire de nouveau ce genre de conneries, abruti._ "Mais c'est gentil de me prévenir. Si jamais je le vois dans le coin, je préviendrai la guilde de Shiratorizawa. Autre chose?

\- Oui, il sortit de sa poche une pierre verte, Semi m'a demandé de donner ça à votre mage blanc.

\- Ok, je donnerai ça à Watacchi. Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de jeter dehors, Iwaizumi raclait de la gorge suite à ces mots, mais je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement occupé.

\- Je pars voir avertir les autres guildes de toutes manières. Si jamais vous l'apercevez, faites attention, il possède un livre de sorts interdits."

Oikawa le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Iwaizumi lui dit alors lorsqu'ils regardèrent le paladin partir : "Tu vas faire ce qu'il t'a demandé?

\- Non, restons à l'écart pour l'instant. De toute façon, notre maitre de guilde n'est pas là, il lui donna la pierre verte, peux-tu donner ça à Watacchi, si ce n'est pas trop te demander?"

 _Tooru est vraiment étrange...Je lui parlerai plus tard._ "D'accord.

\- Merci Iwa-chan, tu es un amour." susurra Oikawa en lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Iwaizumi partit au laboratoire pendant que le capitaine admirait un moment le ciel. La corruption qu'Oikawa avait subi lors du tournoi interguilde l'avait rendu sensible aux énergies et ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Vallait mieux observer d'abord et agir ensuite.

"Alors Semi y a pensé? Merci beaucoup Iwaizumi, fit Watari en souriant.

\- C'est pourquoi?

\- Sugawara m'a confié qu'un de ses amis d'une guilde de la région de Tokyo en avait besoin pour faire une potion expérimentale. Je...J'en ai parlé à Semi lors de la réunion interguilde et il a du faire une quête pour trouver ce dont j'avais besoin. Je le remercierai la prochaine fois que je le vois.

\- Je vois, je vais te laisser. Je dois superviser l'entrainement de Kindaichi.

\- Pas de souci."

Watari se servit alors de la boule de cristal communicative pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Sugawara. Malheureusement celui-ci était parti pour une quête mais l'intendante Shimizu prit quand même la pierre à l'aide d'un socle téléportatif (encore une invention de Tabi) qui transporta l'objet jusqu'à la guilde de Karasuno.

La jeune femme se servit ensuite d'un mini-sort de téléportation pour l'envoyer à Nekoma vu que les socles téléportatifs n'existaient pour le moment qu'à Miyagi, le temps que le brevet d'invention soit tamponné par le conseil des guildes.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Direction Nekoma pour le prochain même si, j'avoue que j'ai envie de faire une mini-pause défi personnel avant de continuer et pour ce qui concerne la réunion interguilde que j'ai mentionnée, elle sera racontée sous forme d'OS dans L'intimité des guildes. A bientôt.**


	6. La quête de la wyverne de lave

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Voici la suite. Bonne lecture :) :**

Chapitre 6 : La quête de la wyverne de lave :

 _Guilde de Nekoma :_

Yamaguchi regardait Tsukki en train de dormir. Kenma avait crée un bouclier autour du blond afin d'éviter que l'énergie lunaire se répande. Celle-ci plongeait les gens dans un profond sommeil, les amenant dans le monde onirique. L'éclaireur poussa alors un cri de surprise quand Tsukishima lui toucha subitement la main dans son sommeil avant de la relâcher tout aussi rapidement.

 _Tsukki, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Akaashi venait de rentrer. "L'intendante de la guilde de Karasuno m'a donné un ingrédient très utile pour ma potion. Grâce à ça, Bokuto-san pourra venir avec vous. Cependant, comme elle est à l'état expérimentale, il vaut mieux rester prudent.

\- D'accord. " Yamaguchi se leva en regardant une dernière fois la personne qui était si chère à son coeur. "Je reviens bientôt Tsukki.", murmura-t-il à voix basse. Il partit ensuite rejoindre ses compagnons de quête qui l'attendaient dans la salle principale. "On y va? fit Lev en enfilant ses gants de combat, "je suis chaud bouillant!

\- On se calme Lev, fit Yaku en soupirant, te voilà, Yamaguchi? Je serai votre mage guérisseur et il ne manque plus que...

-... Hey!Hey!Hey! Me voilà!" Bokuto apparut en souriant de toutes ses dents. "Alors, tu es le petit ami de Tsukki? Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il en lui tapant l'épaule de Yamaguchi si vivement qu'il se pencha brutalement, on va le sauver avant que tu'es le temps de dire "ouf!".

-Ne gaspille pas ton énergie magique inutilement, dit Akaashi en réajustant la cape de son petit ami, c'est tout ce que je te demande, d'accord?

-T'inquiète, je n'utiliserai le sort de localisation qu'en cas d'urgence."

Le mage l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres avant de les laisser partir. Il espérait seulement que la potion marcha.

"Ouaah, alors, c'est ça la grotte des wyvernes de lave?, s'exclama Lev, c'est plus grand que je ne pensais."

La caverne se situait à l'intérieur d'un volcan endormi depuis des millénaires. On racontait que c'était grâce aux wyvernes et aux salamandres qui y vivaient que l'éruption n'avait pas lieu. Yaku leur avait dit de seulement les paralyser et non de les tuer et comme les wyvernes de lave possédaient deux coeurs, cela rendait la mission plus facile.

Ils entrèrent donc prudemment dans les cavités sombres seulement illuminés par de minces filets de laves incendescents qui coulaient le long des parois. Le mage blanc leur avait jeté un sort de bouclier afin de les protéger de la chaleur environnante. Quelques salamandres les attaquèrent en chemin mais Lev les paralysa aussitôt avec ses poings de glace. Ils furent arrivés à un embranchement. "Par où aller?, demanda Bokuto.

En tant qu'éclaireur, il pouvait très bien fixer un itinéraire mais il ne connaissait très bien la région de Tokyo.

 _Va à droite._

Cette voix dans sa tête. "Tsukki?"

 _Oui, c'est moi. J'ai pu t'infuser un peu d'énergie lunaire pour que je puisse communiquer avec toi depuis le monde onirique sans que cela t'endorme. Je vais te guider._

 _Donc c'est pour ça qu'il m'a touché la main tout à l'heure._ Yamaguchi hocha la tête. Il donna ensuite les directives à ses compagnons en leur expliquant la situation et ils poursuivirent leur chemin évitant ainsi les pièges grâce aux conseils de Tsukishima cependant celui-ci leur dit de s'arrêter.

 _Il y a quelqu'un_.

"Alors qu'a dit Tsukki?, demanda Bokuto.

\- Quelqu'un arrive."

Ils se préparèrent à combattre lorsqu'ils virent un serpent rampé au sol. Yamaguchi lui tira une flèche, ce qui provoqua un cri indigné de la part de l'inconnu qui les rejoignit. "Bravo, vous avez détruit mon serpent traqueur, comment je vais retrouver mon chemin maintenant?"

Yamaguchi baissa son arc mais remarqua que ses amis étaient toujours sur leurs gardes. Il fallait dire qu'avec ses yeux en amandes et sa langue qui sortait de tant à autre de ses lèvres, l'inconnu lui faisait penser à un serpent."Tiens, tiens, tiens, ça fait une paye Daishou, fit Bokuto en tenant son épée d'une main et en préparant un sort de vent de l'autre, qu'es-tu venu faire ici? Comploter de nouveau pour provoquer une guerre interguilde?

\- Ah, le capitaine de la guilde de Fukuroudani, avec deux laquais de Nekoma. Décidemment, votre guilde est toujours aussi faible pour demander l'aide de quelqu'un. Où est votre lamentable capitaine?

-Lev, calme-toi, dit Yaku en le retenant d'attaquer, Kuroo est en mission. Cela dit, cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es dans la grotte des wyvernes.

-Daishou est le capitaine invocateur de la guilde de Nohebi, expliqua Bokuto à Yamaguchi, il a provoqué pas mal de crasses à la guilde de Nekoma et nous avons aidé Kuroo et les autres pour s'en défaire. Depuis, ils sont interdits de quête pendant un an et ils doivent se cantonner à l'apothicairie.

-Une tâche indigne de nous, fit Daishou, mais pour répondre à votre question, je suis venu chercher Mika. Elle a disparu dans cette caverne.

-La princesse Mika?, s'enquit Lev, mais elle n'a pas rompu vos fiançailles depuis qu'elle a découvert ce que ta guilde nous avait fait?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai quittée parce qu'elle était trop caractérielle, s'énerva Daishou en passant nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.

-Mika est la princesse protectrice de la région de Tokyo, raconta Lev à l'éclaireur, c'est aussi une invocatrice et sa relation avec Daishou serait plutôt du genre "Je t'aime, moi non plus", si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Epargne-moi tes commentaires!, hurla Daishou.

\- Mais c'est vrai, non?

\- Ouais, donc ce n'est pas si étonnant qu'il soit aussi aigri au point de provoquer une guerre.", renchérit Bokuto pendant que Daishou fulminait dans son coin.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, rétorqua Yaku, nous perdons du temps."

 _Il a raison_ , déclara Tsukishima, _cela dit je sens l'énergie de quelqu'un au fond de la grotte. Elle est particulièrement puissante._

"Tsukki a dit que quelqu'un se trouvait au fond de la grotte. Allons là-bas."

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et le suivirent jusqu'au fond de la grotte. "Au fait, c'est qui celui-là, demanda Daishou à Yaku en désignant Yamaguchi, un nouveau venu dans votre guilde?

-Non, il vient de Miyagi." expliqua le mage blanc.

Une wyverne de lave rampa devant eux, près à les brûler vifs. "Ouah, ce lézard est énorme.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de s'émerveiller Lev, fit Yaku en invoquant un bouclier magique pour tout le monde, attaque la plutôt.

-Avec plaisir." Il se rua sur le monstre suivi de Bokuto qui commença à lui donner des coups d'épée. Daishou invoqua un serpent suffisamment gros pour l'emprisonner et le mordre. Yamaguchi essaya de viser un des deux coeurs avec son arc néanmoins : "Mince, ses écailles sont trop épaisses, impossible de voir ses coeurs.

-Yaku, passe-moi la potion d'Akaashi."fit Bokuto. Il invoqua ensuite son pouvoir de localisation pendant que le mage blanc lui passa la bouteille. Sa vision se changea, permettant de localiser facilement le point faible de la wyverne qui tenta de leur cracher du feu.

"Ses coeurs sont au niveau de son ventre.", poursuivit-il avant de boire la potion pour éviter d'être déphasé. Si le breuvage lui avait enfin permis de recouvrer son énergie magique jugée irrécupérable sauf lors des moments de sommeil, elle commençait à avoir des effets secondaires. "Ouuuh là, zai la tête qui tourne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?, fit Lev en décochant un coup de poing sur une des pattes de la wyverne.

Le guerrier-mage se dandelina avant de s'écrouler, un sourire aux lèvres et les joues rougies. Yaku comprit la situation. "Oh non! La potion l'a rendu complétement ivre.

-Ah ah ah! Ça, c'est un zoli dragon!

Le mage blanc se précipita vers lui pendant que les autres continuaient à combattre. "Je m'occupe de lui, continuez de viser le ventre.

\- Tiens, pourgoua ze vois deux Yaku?

Yaku sortit une petite bourse de sa besace en soupirant. Il contenait de la poudre d'une plante qui possédait des effets soporifiques. D'habitude, il s'en servait pour soigner et apaiser les patients qui venaient à la guilde mais là...

\- Dis, tu peux dire à Akaashi d'arrêter de me toucher avec sa plume? Ca chatouille."

Yaku lui en lança une poignée pour l'endormir avant de vérifier si quelqu'un avait besoin d'un sort de guérison. Pendant ce temps, Yamaguchi réfléchissait à un plan d'attaque, les coups de Lev et le poison injecté par le serpent de Daishou semblait affaiblir le reptile de feu, il banda son arc vers le ventre de la créature mais celle-ci tenta de lui donner un coup de queue.

 _Tadashi, attention!_

L'éclaireur réussit à l'éviter en faisant une roulade et trouva ainsi un meilleur angle pour viser amson ventre. Il prépara à décocher une flêche quand tout à coup : "Attendez!"

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et à la robe verte pâle apparut à coté de la wyverne qui se calma dès qu'elle lui effleura la tête de sa main. "Suguru, annule ton invocation.

-Mika? Mais...

\- Fais ce que je te dis, tu la fais souffrir plus que nécessaire."

L'invocateur révoqua son sort, faisant ainsi disparaitre le serpent pendant que Lev s'éloigna de la wyverne. "La pauvre a un de ses deux coeurs défectueux, expliqua la princesse, je suis venue dans cette caverne pour la soigner.

\- J'avais oublié que la princesse Mika était capable de communiquer avec les espèces draconiques, déclara Yaku, je peux t'aider si tu veux. Nous avons besoin d'un coeur de wyverne de lave et je pense que cette créature peut très bien continuer à vivre avec un."

Mika hocha la tête. "L'extraction risque d'être douloureuse cependant. Il faudrait faire en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas.

-Lev, peux -tu frapper le sol avec tes poings pour l'immobiliser?

\- Tout de suite, il donna un coup de poing ce qui créa une barrière de glace qui emprisonna les pattes de la wyverne.

-Maintenant, il faut l'endormir mais je ne crains que la poudre soporifique soit efficace.

 ** _Tsukki, je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix._**

 _Tout va bien, tu peux utiliser l'énergie que je t'ai transmise. Les créatures draconiques peuvent aller et venir dans le monde onirique plus facilement que nous les humains. Elle se réveillera sans mon intervention une fois l'énergie lunaire totalement dissipée._

 _ **D'accord, de toute façon, je sais que je te reverrai bientôt Tsukki même si j'avoue que j'aime bien t'entendre ainsi.**_

 _Tu me fais peur là, Tadashi._

Celui-ci eut un petit rire. "Je vais lui infuser un peu d'énergie lunaire pour l'endormir., déclara Yamaguchi.

\- Tu es sûr?, s'enquit Yaku, ce n'est pas dangereux?

\- Les créatures draconiques peuvent résister à toutes sortes d'énergie.

-Et puis Tsukki m'a donné son feu vert. Allons-y."

Yamaguchi s'approcha de la wyverne et lui toucha la tête. La wyverne s'endormit aussitôt. "Lev essaye de la retourner sur le coté."

Le guerrier hocha la tête en poussant légèrement la créature. Après tout, il était le membre le plus fort de la guilde de Nekoma. Une fois que la wyverne fut allongée sur le coté, la princesse Mika sortit une paire de cisailles de sa besace. "Bon, je vais inciser la partie où se trouve le coeur malade. Suguru, je te charge de le récupérer.

-Mais, pourquoi moi?

\- Parce que tu es immunisé au poison, le sang d'une wyverne est extrêmement toxique." Celui-ci poussa un soupir et sortit l'organe luminescent de la partie incisée par Mika.

\- Je vais lancer un sort de guérison, déclara Yaku en dirigeant ses deux mains sur le ventre de la créature. La blessure se renferma presque aussitôt. "Voilà.

\- Merci de votre aide, répondit Mika en souriant tout en caressant le ventre de la wyverne.

\- Merci à toi, fit Yaku en rangeant le coeur de sa besace, tu nous as enlevé une épine du pied.

\- Si cela a été utile, tant mieux, la princesse se leva et se tourna vers Daishou où son humeur devint moins clémente, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivie Suguru?

-Euuuh, je...Je pensais que tu étais en danger.

-Tu sais très bien que les espèces draconiques sont mes amies, répondit-elle d'un air dubitatif pendant que Lev ricanait, et je suis une meilleure invocatrice que toi.

-Ç-Ça va, pas la peine de me le dire, rétorqua Daishou en fuyant son regard, je m'inquiétais pour toi, j'ai le droit?"

La princesse eut un petit rire. "Tu ne changeras jamais. On retourne ensemble à la guilde de Nohebi? Tu risques d'avoir un blâme s'ils savent que tu es parti seul."

Daishou hocha la tête en invoquant un sort de téléportation. Il partit devant sans saluer Yaku et les autres pendant que Mika leur dit au revoir : "Je passerai vous voir à la guilde de Nekoma, j'ai l'impression que vous avez des choses à me raconter.

\- Pas de souci, fit Yaku en souriant, bon, ajouta-t-il une fois le portail disparu, il faut qu'on rentre nous aussi." Il fouilla le sac de Bokuto qui fut encore endormi et sorti une plume de chouette. "Tenez-vous tous à moi et à Bokuto. On y va." Yamaguchi se rapprocha de Yaku et de Lev pendant que celui-ci posa la main sur le torse de Bokuto.

 _J'arrive Tsukki._

Ils disparurent de la grotte.

 **Voili voilou, voici la fin de la première partie de l'histoire. Cela va s'accélerer ensuite et je change aussi de rating à partir de là (on passera au M au prochain chapitre). A bientôt.**


	7. Sentiments meurtris

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Coucou, voici la suite avec un petit lemon soit une scène d'amour un tantinet explicite entre hommes donc si cela ne vous plait pas, je vous ouvre cérémonieusement la porte de sortie. Par contre, est-ce moi ou ffnet beugue en ce moment? Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 7 : Sentiments meurtris :

Satori rangeait tranquillement les ouvrages de magie en chantonnant. Les élèves avaient bien suivi ses instructions, beaucoup avait fait des progrès et Maitre Washijou semblait satisfait de son travail...Que demander de mieux? De plus, sa vision de la beauté avait alors changé, devenant plus paisible, moins torturée.

Il lui arrivait de regarder l'image de Wakatoshi endormi qu'il avait enfermé dans son cristal fige-souvenir. Satori était content de l'avoir inventé, cela permettait aux gens de conserver quelque chose de cher à leur coeur. Pour le mage, cette pierre était devenue son trésor, un petit instant figé dans le temps, une des choses les plus belles qui lui eut était donnée de contempler.

Pourquoi avait-il trouver ce sentiment de désespoir si beau?

Peut-être était-ce dû au rejet quotidien qu'il avait subi avant d'être enrollé à la guilde. Son apparence et sa prédisposition précoce à la magie obscure lui avait valu la persécution des habitants du village. Sa famille, qui comptait des mages officiant à l'Académie de magie de Shiratorizawa, avait essayé de le protéger mais les gens avait continué de lui lancer des railleries derrière leurs dos.

Ses camarades de la guilde d'entrainement l'avaient ensuite traité de monstre, le laissant à part. Pour soulager sa souffrance, Satori s'était alors mis à l'admirer, à la contempler, à la vénérer, la transformant en beauté.

Puis vint sa rencontre avec Wakatoshi, un guerrier puissant qui était entièrement voué à la guilde. Mis à part la magie, il pouvait tout faire, c'était aussi un bon leader ce qui faisait de lui un excellent partenaire de quête. Satori avait appris à le connaitre, essayant de l'aborder lors des temps libres, et même s'il parlait peu, le mage l'avait trouvé sympathique.

Cependant, ce désespoir au fond de lui avait commencé à refaire surface. Cela s'était passé quand Wakatoshi avait rencontré Oikawa. Celui-ci ne cessait de perdre les tournois d'archérie et le guerrier lui avait maintes fois proposé de venir à Shiratorizawa pour pouvoir exploiter pleinement son potentiel. Satori n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que Wakatoshi était insidieusement tombé sous le charme de ce bellâtre.

Le désespoir avait fleurit dans son coeur. Il avait trouvé ce sentiment d'une telle beauté qu'il avait voulu le partager avec tout le monde. C'était ainsi que la corruption de Tooru Oikawa avait commencé.

Maintenant que son plan avait échoué, Satori avait réfléchi maintes fois pourquoi il avait ressenti ça mais au fond, la réponse avait été si évidente qu'il l'avait nié. Le mage en était à ses sombres pensées qu'il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Il sourit : "Et si nous allions à la chambre commune, Wakatoshi-kun?"

Wakatoshi et lui le faisaient souvent lorsque le guerrier, enfin maintenant il était devenu un paladin, revenait de quête pour soulager la tension accumulée. Cependant, quelquechose avait changé. Il sentait les mains de Wakatoshi le dévêtir d'une manière plus délicate que d'habitude, il prenait d'aillleurs son temps pour le faire. Il attendit que Wakatoshi se déshabille à son tour. "Il y a un problème, Wakatoshi-kun?

\- Pas spécialement, répondit-il en le rejoignant dans le lit.

Satori en profita pour le dévorer allégrement du regard. Il était aussi robuste que lui était frêle. Le mage fut ensuite étonné de se faire enlacer. Quelque chose clochait, Satori décida alors de se métamorphoser comme il avait l'habitude de faire mais..,"Non reste comme ça." Non, c'était vraiment bizarre.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Wakatoshi-kun? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas voir Oikawa, j'ai une tête à faire peur, non?, finit-il avec un rire amer.

Un baiser fut posé sur son front, puis sur son nez et enfin sur ses lèvres. Wakatoshi était quelqu'un de peu de mots, qui allait toujours à l'essentiel, faisant davantage confiance aux actes qu'aux paroles. Satori se laissa faire, gémissant lorsque les mains de Wakatoshi effleuraient doucement sa peau, puis ses lèvres prirent le relais, goûtant chaque parcelle qu'elles rencontraient. Le mage poussa soudainement un cri lorsqu'il sentit Wakatoshi laper le bout de son membre avant de le prendre en bouche.

"Wakatoshi...kun."

Cette douceur, cette chaleur qui montait et descendait de plus en plus vite. Il plongea la main dans les cheveux bruns en haletant. Il n'en pouvait plus."Wakato...shi-kun, je vais..." Satori se libéra dans la bouche de son amant qui avala le tout tant bien que mal sous ses yeux médusés. "Wakatoshi-kun, qu'est-ce que tu...

-Je voulais juste savoir quel goût ça avait."

Le mage poussa un soupir avant de le voir de nouveau s'allonger à coté de lui, lui caressant de nouveau le dos avant de prendre une fiole dans la table de chevet. Wakatoshi versa un peu du contenu sur ses doigts. Satori, pendant ce temps, écarta ses jambes, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire. Trois doigts entrèrent progressivement en lui, un à un, tout doucement pour ne pas qu'il se sente davantage incommodé. Une telle considération l'étonnait. Wakatoshi-kun était plus...direct d'habitude.

Celui-ci cueilla tendrement les lèvres du mage pendant qu'il le préparait, l'embrassa affectueusement, comme pour le distraire de l'intrusion. Il atteint le point qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, qui le faisait crier, le touchant brièvement avant de se retirer.

Satori reprit son souffle. Il aimait énormément ce que lui faisait Wakatoshi-kun, tellement qu'il se demandait s'il allait en mourir. Cependant, pourquoi était-il aussi doux maintenant? Le prenait-il encore pour Oikawa? C'était frustrant. "Satori, pourquoi tu pleures?

\- Ce...Ce n'est rien Wakatoshi-kun, fit-il en essuyant ses larmes, qu'attends-tu pour continuer?"

Wakatoshi entra doucement en lui. Satori se força alors à respirer correctement, il devrait avoir l'habitude de la douleur mais celle-ci le surprenait encore. Il toucha cependant le bras de Wakatoshi pour lui faire signe de continuer. Celui-ci bougea lentement, pour éviter que Satori ait encore plus mal.

 _Pourquoi es-tu si gentil, Wakatoshi-kun?_

Le mage le prit dans ses bras pendant que son amant accélérait de plus en plus.

 _Si tu continues comme ça..._

Satori commença à crier lorsque les coups de rein de Wakatoshi atteignaient de nouveau sa..."Wakato...shi-kun! Je..."

 _Je ne pourrai plus me retenir de te dire que..._

Le rythme devint de plus en plus violent et désordonné, Satori sentit Wakatoshi toucher son membre, il hurla, se contractant encore plus. Il sentit alors son amant se libérer en lui, provoquant ainsi sa propre jouissance. Le mage le serra davantage contre lui le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

 _...Je t'aime._

Wakatoshi se retira avant d'enlacer de nouveau Satori. Il se dégagea ensuite légèrement de son étreinte pour prendre délicatement le visage de celui-ci dans ses mains. Le mage lui lança un regard interrogateur : "Je demanderai à Maitre Washijou que tu sois de nouveau mon partenaire de quête."

Satori ne put se retenir de sourire avant de l'embrasser. "Cela me plairait bien, Wakatoshi-kun."

Satori ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans la grotte et son sort faisait encore effet. Ainsi, il s'était réfugié dans une autre dimension, quelque part entre le monde matériel et le monde onirique, de sorte que personne ne le dérangerait.

Le mage s'assit péniblement sur sa couche de fortune. Pourquoi devait-il se souvenir de ça? Voulait-il davantage souffrir? Ce qui était, finalement, assez ironique vu qu'il avait jadis passé son temps à idolâtrer la tristesse. Satori sentit la distorsion grandir de plus en plus. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui n'avait rien d'heureux. Le désespoir était là et pourtant, il lui laissait un goût amer.

Une partie de lui aimerait que Wakatoshi ne vienne jamais le rejoindre alors qu'une autre aimerait par dessus-tout qu'il le retrouve pour arrêter tout ça.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite bientôt.**


	8. Victoire éphémère

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Hellou, voici la suite qui est un peu plus longue. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 8 : Victoire éphémère :

 _Guilde de Nekoma :_

"Ouhahaha! Toi bourré, j'ai loupé ça? Quel dommage, hahaha!

-Oh, ça va Kuroo, lâche-moi!, hurla Bokuto sur le mage noir qui lui parlait à travers la boule de cristal communicative, sinon, poursuivit-il calmement, comment va mon disciple?

\- Chibi-chan se repose et son énergie reste stable. Le guérisseur de Date Kogyo et le mage blanc de Karasuno sont en train de préparer le philtre. Et vous avec Tsukki?

\- Ça va, Yaku est en train de préparer la potion avec Akaashi en ce moment même. Le pauvre est blasé à cause de son échec.

\- Je le comprends cela dit. Alors comme ça, vous avez croisé Daishou?

\- Oui mais ne t'en fais pas, Mika était là aussi. Elle a dit qu'elle passerait vous voir.

\- Ok, bon je te laisse. Je vais voir si tout se passe bien.

-Pas de souci."

Bokuto éteignit la boule de cristal en passant la main dessus. Il remonterait le moral à Akaashi une fois cette histoire finie. Après tout, sa potion s'était quand même révélée efficace malgré les effets secondaires, Il rejoignit Yamaguchi qui était en train de manger des gâteaux à la crême en compagnie des autres membres de la guilde de Nekoma.

Inuoka semblait inquiet pour Hinata mais Lev était en train de le rassurer, de même que Yamamoto lui demandait des nouvelles de Tanaka, ce à quoi l'éclaireur répondait qu'il était à Date Kogyo avec les autres. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs content que celui-ci eut réussi la quête.

Le guerrier-mage savait que le petit ami de Tsukki se faisait du mourron même s'il ne le montrait pas. "T'en fais pas pour Tsukki, dit-il en prenant un gâteau, la potion d'Akaashi et Yaku va le remettre sur pied."

Yamaguchi hocha la tête puis sortit de la salle de repos. Il marcha distraitement dans le couloir. Tsukki et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, il avait toujours tendance à intimider les gens à cause de sa grande taille mais il n'était pas méchant, juste très renfermé et sarcastique. Cela ne l'avait nullement empêché de tomber amoureux de lui et leur relation avait évolué naturellement avec le temps.

Tadashi appréciait sa nature bienveillante même s'il ne la montrait pratiquement jamais. L'éclaireur savait aussi que si Kei était intraitable avec Hinata et Kageyama, c'était parce qu'il veillait sur eux à sa manière, tout comme le reste de la guilde d'ailleurs.

Tadashi espérait seulement que Kei irait mieux mais il avait le préssentiment que cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Il ferait tout pour le protéger comme le mage de l'eau faisait si souvent avec lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie où le blond dormait pendant que Kenma maintenait tant bien que mal le bouclier. Le mage blanc était épuisé malgré son attitude impassible, Yamaguchi s'assit à coté de lui. "Yaku et Akaashi ont bientôt fini."

L'éclaireur hocha la tête, prenant son mal en patience.

 _Guilde de Date Kogyo :_

"Oui, il y a bien une légende raconte qu'une fée s'est liée un jour avec un humain, raconta le capitaine de la guilde de Date Kogyo, malheureusement, celui-ci mourra suite à une forte fièvre qu"elle n'a pas pu guérir. La fée décida alors de se réfugier dans la forêt et d'entourer son coeur de glace, ce qui a aussi condamné le lieu. D'après ce qui s'est passé durant votre quête, cette histoire s'est avérée vraie, Moniwa but une gorgée de la tisane faite par Sugawara, en tous cas, vous avez soulagé la fée de sa douleur et fait renaitre la forêt. Je dois encore vous remercier pour ça.

\- C'est grâce à Hinata, répondit simplement Kageyama, il m'a protégé de son attaque."

Les membres de la guilde de Karasuno s'étaient réunis dans la salle principale en attendant qu'Aone et Sugawara finisse. "Ils ont réussi à trouver le coeur de la wyverne, déclara Kuroo qui venait d'arriver.

\- Parfait, fit Sawamura, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre."

Tanaka était simplement en train de boire son thé en silence, ce qui était bizarre venant de sa part. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryu?, lui demanda Ennoshita.

-Il y a quelque chose qui me chifonne dans cette histoire, je ne peux pas te dire quoi mais il y a un truc louche qui se passe dans l'air."

Le garde posa doucement la main sur la sienne puis la caressa doucement. Hinata était comme un petit frère pour lui donc c'était naturel que l'état du roux le préoccupait. "Tout ira bien."

En temps normal, Ryûnosuke serait gêné par cette démonstration d'affection mais là il ne répondit rien. Il en avait besoin. "Je l'espère, Ennoshita."

Sugawara entra dans la salle en appelant Kageyama. Celui-ci sortit et se dirigea à l'infirmerie où Aone l'attendait. Il lui tint la potion que l'archer buva. Il entrouvrit ensuite légèrement la bouche de Shouyou, qui était en train de dormir, pour la lui faire avaler doucement.

 _Tiens bon Shouyou, c'est bientôt fini._

 _Guilde de Nekoma :_

"Tu es prêt, Yamaguchi?, lui demanda Yaku.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. "Bien, il est temps de lui administrer la potion."

Tadashi prit une gorgée de la potion avant de la faire boire à Kei.

 _Monde onirique :_

Shouyou errait dans la forêt ombragée, plongée dans la pénombre. Ce lieu lui faisait penser à la Forêt Miroitante en plus effrayant. Le roux ne put s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille. Cependant, une chose était sure, c'était que son énergie commençait à se stabiliser. Tobio et les autres avaient donc trouvé de quoi le guérir de sa fièvre.

Il sentit une énergie qui lui était familière, ce qui lui fit comprendre où il était.

"Tsukishimaaa? Où es-tuuuu? Ouhouuuu?

\- Je suis là, inutile de crier."

Le mage de l'eau était assis, adossé à un tronc d'arbre. Shouyou le rejoignit en lui demandant :"Qu'est-ce que je fais avec toi dans le monde des rèves?

\- Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Nos énergies ont peut-être dû brièvement se mêler un court instant à cause de ce qui se passe en ce moment."

Une personne les fixait. Shouyou prit peur et se cacha derrière Kei qui venait de se lever, celui-ci reconnut immédiatement l'inconnu. "Tendou de la guilde de Shiratorizawa mais que fait-il ici?"

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, il continuait à les regarder sans mot dire. Shouyou sortit de sa cachette. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

Tendou tendit la main. Des fils apparurant soudainement, tentant d'attraper Hinata et Tsukishima. Ils commencèrent alors à être entravés. "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe!?, hurla le roux qui sentit son énergie se vider au fur et à mesure que les fils s'accrochèrent à lui. Il tenta de se débattre malgré tout mais cela empira les choses.

\- Un sort de possession, répondit Tsukishima, Tendou essaye d'emprisonner nos esprits." Il concentra l'énergie lunaire en lui qui se répandit en un éclat argenté avant de prononcer le mot : "Enfermement."

Une onde de choc fit disparaitre Tendou et détruisit par la même occasion les fils. Hinata bougea ses bras engourdis pendant que le mage déclara : "Hinata, je dois te prévenir que nous allons rester ici un petit bout de temps.

\- Quoi!?

\- J'ai fait en sorte qu'aucune énergie extérieure ne puisse rentrer dans le monde onirique. C'est plus sûr.

\- Et combien de temps ça va durer? Je n'ai pas envie de rester là avec toi.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, fit le blond en soupirant, je romprai le sort dès que les autres auront trouvé une solution. Il ne faut que personne puisse accéder à nos énergies, tu sais très bien ce qui arriverait si cela se passait."

Hinata s'assit à coté de lui en hochant la tête. Il regarda ensuite la bague que lui avait offerte Tobio. Le roux voulait tellement le revoir cependant si Tsukishima avait fait ça, c'était pour les protéger et il savait que cela était tout aussi dur pour lui.

 _Guilde de Date Kogyo :_

"Shouyou, Shouyou! Réveille-toi", cria Tobio en secouant le corps endormi. Sugawara tenta de le calmer puis Kuroo l'éloigna du roux en lui lançant un sort de sommeil. Il déclara ensuite en posant l'archer sur un des lits de l'infirmerie."Je sens l'énergie magique de Tsukki sur lui, expliqua-t-il, il a dû leur arriver quelque chose."

Ce qui l'ennuyait davantage était cette énergie inconnue qu'il avait ressenti au moment où Chibi-chan avait ingéré la potion. Une énergie magique confuse et distordue. "Il faut retourner à Karasuno."

 _Guilde de Nekoma :_

Tadashi tenait la main de Kei, toujours plongé dans le sommeil. Il le regardait sans sourciller, sans céder à la panique ou du moins il s'efforçait car il tremblait. "Tsukishima s'est enfermé dans le monde onirique, lui dit Akaashi, il concentre toute son énergie magique pour se protéger de quelque chose. Tu l'as senti aussi, Kozume?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête. "Une énergie magique inconnue a essayé de restreindre son esprit.

\- Mais pourquoi?, demanda l'éclaireur,frustré de ne pas pouvoir protéger celui qu'il aimait.

\- Je pense que c'est pour avoir la main basse sur l'énergie lunaire qui est en lui. C'est pourtant étrange, tout le monde sait que c'est une énergie magique qui ne peut être maitrisée que par son porteur.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara Yaku en entrant à l'infirmerie, apparemment, il est arrivé la même chose à Hinata.

\- Je vois. On a essayé de faire pareil à Shouyou." Akaashi vit les mains de Kozume trembler d'une colère contenue. "Qu'a dit Kuro?

\- Vous devez retourner à la guilde de Karasuno."

 _Guilde de Karasuno :_

Tout le monde s'était réuni dans la salle principale. Kageyama et Yamaguchi s'étaient calmés pendant que Sawamura fit le point sur la situation. Le conseiller Takeda attendit qu'il finisse quand : Capitaine...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kinoshita?" Le garde était arrivé en trombe dans la salle.

\- Je...Il vaut mieux que tu vois ça par toi-même."

Le capitaine sortit de la guilde avec Sugawara tout en demandant aux autres de rester dans la salle. Une fois arrivés à l'entrée, Kinoshita leur désigna, allongé sur le sol et inerte une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Ushijima.

"Que fait-il à la guilde? Je pensais que Terushima avait réussi à l'en éloigner.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Sugawara en l'examinant, il est seulement évanoui mais..."

Kuroo les rejoignit. "Ainsi, cette énergie bizarre venait de lui?"

Sawamura et Sugawara le regardèrent. "Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard.

\- Il vaut mieux l'amener à l'infirmerie, déclara le mage blanc, histoire que je puisse vérifier son état.

\- Je demanderai à Nishinoya de lui lancer un sort de restriction, fit Sawamura en mettant le bras de Ushijima sur son épaule afin de le porter, on ne sait jamais. La prédiction de l'intendante de Wakunan parlait probablement de quelqu'un de Shiratorizawa.

\- Sage décision, renchérit Kuroo en prenant l'autre bras, eh! C'est qu'il est lourd en plus."

Ils transportèrent le corps endormi du paladin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Kuroo partit ensuite rejoindre Kenma lui expliquer la situation. Terushima entra à l'infirmerie pendant que Sawamura et Sugawara posèrent Ushijima sur un des lits. "Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée?

\- Il vaut mieux l'avoir près de nous que loin de nous, répondit Sawamura.

\- Oui mais...le barde se rembrunit, je ne veux pas qu'il vous fasse du mal."

Sugawara se retourna en lui souriant tendrement : "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Terushima-san, tout ira bien." Il avança et lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule. Le barde regarda l'anneau argenté présent sur l'annulaire de celui-ci. Cette bague était un cadeau que Sawamura lui avait offert, un gage de son amour. Le capitaine de la guilde de Karasuno portait le même d'ailleurs.

Depuis que Sawamura lui avait remonté le moral lorsqu'il avait eu le Syndrome du Parchemin Blanc, Terushima s'était découvert de nouveaux sentiments pour lui puis il s'était dit que même si celui-ci aimait Sugawara, il pouvait très bien faire partie du lot.

Après tout, le mage blanc était une personne très belle et très charmante au point qu'il en était aussi tombé sous le charme. Cependant, Terushima savait que cette perspective relevait de l'impossible mais cela ne l'empêchait aucunement d'espérer. "Je suis quand même inquiet pour vous deux. Qui sait ce que ferait Ushijima, ce type peut être dangereux...il tremblait, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas le supporter."

Daichi lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Il regarda ensuite Koushi qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Après tout, ils lui devaient bien ça. "Nous te remercions, Terushima.", dirent-ils en coeur en l'embrassant de chaque coté sur la joue.

Le barde commença à rougir, puis à se demander cela s'était vraiment passé et enfin à avoir un sourire béat. _Sawamura et Sugawara viennent de me faire un bisou. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je suis heureux. Ouaaah, mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure comme celui d'une jouvencelle..._ Il se renfrogna. _Mais il faut quand même que je retourne à la guilde faire mon rapport._

"Maintenant que mon role ici est terminé, je dois filer à Johzenji." Il retira à contrecoeur les mains de Sawamura et Sugawara et ouvrit un portail de téléportation : "Si vous avez besoin de moi pour mes pouvoirs, ma musique ou pour autre chose, il leur fit un clin d'oeil, n'hésitez pas et surtout faites attention à vous." fit-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

Le barde rentra dans le portail en leur adressant un dernier regard. _A bientôt, mes deux amours._ Puis celui-ci disparut. "Quel phénomène, celui-là. fit Daichi en prenant la main de Koushi.

\- Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, dit Koushi avec un petit rire, cependant il y a plus important."

Daichi hocha la tête. Il fallait sauver Hinata et Tsukishima coute que coute et savoir quel rôle avait Ushijima là-dedans. Allait-il seulement y arriver? Une main lui effleura tendrement la joue avant d'attirer son visage contre des lèvres très douces : "Nous y arriverons, Daichi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire."

Celui-ci répondit au baiser. Koushi avait toujours été là dans les coups durs et sa présence suffisait à l'apaiser et à lui donner le courage nécessaire.

Le mage blanc rompit le baiser et Daichi en profita pour lui en poser un sur le front : "Merci d'être lá pour moi, Koushi."

Koushi lui sourit tendrement. "C'est normal, Daichi." Il retira doucement sa main. "Tu vas retourner à la salle principale?

\- Oui, je vais leur dire pour Ushijima et je dirai à Nishinoya de te rejoindre." Sugawara hocha la tête en regardant le visage endormi du paladin pendant que Daichi partait. Celui-ci semblait souffrir.

 _Etrange_.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. A bientôt pour le prochain.**


	9. Prédiction et première interprétation

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Bonjour bonjour, voici la suite. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 9 : Prédiction et première interprétation :

 _Manoir Michimiya :_

Yui lisait attentivement les messages dans son bureau. En tant que princesse protectrice de de Miyagi, elle devait aider le conseil des guildes et faire office de lien avec la noblesse de la région parmi laquelle étaient issus certains membres de guilde comme Oikawa et Kageyama, même si la famille de l'archer de Karasuno ne se considérait pas comme telle.

Une lettre attira cependant son attention, elle en parcoura le contenu avant que ses mains ne commencaient à trembler. "Ce n'est pas vrai." Elle prit sa boule de cristal communicative. "Je suis bien à la guilde d'Aoba Jousai? Je souhaite parler à votre capitaine."

Ushijima courut sans s'arrêter dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Miroitante. L'amulette de Reon s'était activée et le paladin avait retrouvé Satori, là, debout au centre de la clairière, contemplant le ciel d'un oeil morne et vide, empli d'une profonde tristesse, des larmes ensanglantées coulant sur ses joues pâles."Satori." A sa rencontre, celui-ci avait fuit et depuis, il poursuivait le mage jusqu'à ce qu'une violente douleur lui déchira le coeur, telle une plaie béante en train de s'ouvrir.

Le paladin s'était rendu compte qu'il se trouvait au seuil de la guilde de Karasuno quand il s'écroula, le visage désespéré de Satori gravé dans sa mémoire.

Wakatoshi ouvrit les yeux pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas à Shiratorizawa. Il se souvint s'être évanoui près de la guilde de Karasuno et il ne fut donc pas étonné de voir le mage blanc de celle-ci en train de l'examiner, ni de sentir qu'un sort de restriction le maintenait pour qu'il ne puisse quitter les lieux. "Voilà, tu as l'air en meilleure forme."

Un mage qui lui était inconnu s'approcha de lui. Wakatoshi remarqua qu'il possédait une grande énergie magique, du moins sa puissance semblait être égale à celle de Tendou. Il lui toucha le front. "Alors Kuroo-san?, demanda Sugawara.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit le mage noir en retirant sa main, il ne possède pas l'énergie magique mais il est lié à elle.

\- De quoi vous parlez?, questionna Ushijima.

Sugawara se tut un moment avant de lui demander à son tour : "Lorsque nous t'avons retrouvé devant la guilde, Kuroo-san que voici a senti une étrange énergie magique en toi. Cette même énergie est en train de mettre en danger deux de nos camarades en ce moment même. Inutile de te dire de qui il s'agit."

Le paladin hocha silencieusement la tête.

Shouyou Hinata et Kei Tsukishima, les détenteurs de deux des forces contraires.

"Vu ce que nous a dit Takeda-san, poursuivit le mage blanc, je pense que Satori Tendou doit être le responsable de tout ça."

Wakatoshi serra les poings. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Satori commettait ça, il avait pensé que son idéal avait changé, lui-même avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour le mage récemment et pourtant..."Satori doit être en train de souffrir en ce moment même. Je le ressens". Et puis cette vision qu'il avait vu, c'était comme si Satori appelait à l'aide. Il saisit maintenant la raison pourquoi cette apparation l'avait guidé à la guilde de Karasuno.

\- C'est normal vu que vous êtes liés, expliqua Kuroo, cependant, le type d'énergie que ce mage dégage m'est inconnue au bataillon. Kenma ne sait pas non plus de quoi il s'agit.

\- Suga, tu es là?, s'enquit le capitaine en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

\- Oui, Daichi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Ukai-sensei est de retour. Il souhaite nous parler et c'est urgent."

Sugawara se rembrunit. Ukai-sensei était le grand-père de leur maitre de guilde et aussi un des plus grands sorciers de la région. Il a du sentir ce qui se tramait. "Kuroo, tu peux rester ici avec Ushijima?

\- Pas de souci.

Kuroo et Ushijima les regarda partir. "De quelle guilde viens-tu?, demanda alors le paladin au mage noir.

\- De celle de Nekoma, dans la région de Tokyo. J'en suis le capitaine." _Alors, c'est lui le guerrier le plus puissant de Miyagi, je me demande s'il tiendrait le coup face à Lev ou Bokuto. Tiens, cela me fait penser.._." Y a-t-il des mages dans ta guilde qui auraient besoin de conseils en magie noire?"

Ushijima le toisa. Tout d'abord, il était étonné de voir que la guilde de Karasuno entretenait des relations extérieures à la région de Miyagi, ensuite il venait de rencontrer un autre mage qui partageait les mêmes goûts que Tendou. "Pas à ma connaissance, _mis à part Satori ce qui n'est pas un bon exemple_ , et je pensais que la magie noire était interdite."

Le sourire de Kuroo s'élargit : "Tout dépend de quel type de sort on..."Il s'interrompit pour voir Kenma qui le fixait depuis l'entrée d'un oeil torve, une aura menaçante semblait d'ailleurs dégager de lui. _Oh oh, vaut mieux en rester là_. "Euuuh, voici Kenma, c'est un des mages blancs de ma guilde, s'empressa-t-il de dire avant que Kenma ne lui jette un sort de son crû.

Il avait beau être un mage blanc, Kuroo savait que son petit ami pouvait avoir d'autres tours dans sa besace.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en observant le paladin. L'énergie magique autour de celui-ci se répandait légèrement mais quelque chose avait l'air de la retenir. Probablement son propriétaire, on dirait qu'il cherche à le protéger.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle principale, Sawamura racontait à Ukai-sensei la prédiction de Nakashima pendant que Sugawara, Takeda et le maitre de guilde écoutaient attentivement :

"Une éclipse hein?, fit le vieux sorcier, belle métaphore.

-Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas une éclipse qui a fait ça à Hinata et Tsukishima?, fit son petit-fils.

\- Les rêves prophétiques peuvent avoir plusieurs interprétations, bon à rien, s'indigna Ukai-sensei, non, ce qui a causé la pertubation des énergies solaire et lunaire est une simple distorsion du temps et de l'espace.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?, lui demanda Sawamura.

\- Il existe plusieurs types d'énergies magiques, lui expliqua Takeda, je sais par exemple que toi, Sugawara-kun, la tienne a été entièrement scellée.

Celui-ci hocha tristement la tête. Son énergie magique était liée aux forces de la nature et il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre en danger tout le monde, surtout que, comme Hinata, il avait du mal à la maitriser.

"Hinata et Tsukishima possèdent donc respectivement l'énergie magique du soleil et celle de la lune, poursuivit le conseiller, cependant, en plus des forces contraires et des énergies élémentales, il en existe une que peu de personnes connaisse.

\- Lorsque j'ai senti les pertubations, continua Ukai-sensei, je suis parti à l'Académie des mages où l'archiviste Tsukishima et moi avons étudié le problème. L'énergie magique qui cause ces interférences est celle dite du vide. A la fois contraire et élémentale, elle commande les forces de la destruction.

\- Donc Tendou doit la posséder, constata Sawamura.

\- Oui, confirma Ukai-sensei en hochant la tête, et je pense qu'il ne la maitrise pas. Cela risque de causer sa mort ainsi que l'annihilation du monde si elle fusionne avec les énergies solaire et lunaire.

-Il faut le retrouver au plus vite, déclara Keishin, mais comment?

\- Ushijima, répondit Sugawara, Kuroo-san m'a dit qu'il était lié à Tendou, donc il arrivera à le repérer facilement.

\- Allez le voir alors, dit Ukai-sensei, par contre est-ce qu'il y a un mage dans la guilde qui est spécialisé à l'élaboration des sceaux énergétiques?

\- Je peux renforcer les sceaux, répondit Sugawara, mais je ne peux pas en créer. Cela dit, je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous aider."

 _Guilde d'Aoba Jousai :_

Shigeru soignait les bleus que Kentarou avait reçu aux jambes durant leur dernière quête. Le guerrier ne voulait pas que Watari le soigne, ainsi le mage blanc lui avait donné un onguent curatif pour le lui mettre à même la peau. Le mage en profita pour caresser légèrement légèrement les ecchymoses présentes sur les cuisses de Kentarou. Celui-ci poussa un petit soupir avant d'attirer le mage à lui pour l'embrass..."Yahaba, tu es là?" fit une voix derrière la porte.

Shigeru se retira des bras de Kentarou qui grogna. Cependant, il ne dit rien vu que c'était Iwaizumi-senpai qui l'appelait. "Oui, Iwaizumi-senpai. Tu peux ouvrir."

Le vice-capitaine ouvrit la porte. "Tu viens à la guilde de Karasuno avec moi, on a besoin de toi pour créer un sceau énergétique sur quelqu'un."

Yahaba hocha la tête puis se tourna vers son petit ami. "Je reviens bientôt Kentarou, fit-il en posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, et va voir Watari si tu as mal."

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et le regarda partir, espérant que cela se passe bien.

"Oikawa-senpai ne vient pas avec nous?, demanda le mage pendant qu'il invoqua un sort de téléportation.

\- Il est parti voir la princesse Yui." répondit Iwaizumi. _Et Tooru ne m'en a pas donné la raison. Il doit y avoir un problème._

Ils disparurent dans le portail pour apparaitre à la salle principale de la guilde de Karasuno où les attendait Sawamura et, à sa grande surprise, Ushijima. "Nous devons aller à la Forêt Miroitante le plus vite possible, je vous expliquerai la situation en chemin.

\- Je vous accompagne lá-bas, déclara Ukai-sensei, vu que seul Ushijima arrive à sentir l'énergie de Tendou, cela veut dire que celui-ci a lancé un sort beaucoup plus puissant que celui de dissimulation."

Le capitaine ordonna ensuite à Kuroo et Kenma : "Kuroo-san, tu vas rejoindre Yamaguchi dans sa chambre commune où se trouve Tsukishima et toi Kozume, tu vas dans celle de Hinata. Kageyama est à son chevet."

Les deux mages hochèrent la tête. "Nous allons surveiller l'état de leur énergie magique." déclara Kuroo.

Ils sortirent de la salle principale. Kenma dit à Kuroo avant qu'il ne parte. "J'ai une idée au cas où le pire arriverait." Puis le mage blanc lui expliqua ce qu'il entendait par là.

Pendant ce temps, Sawamura, Sugawara, Ukai-sensei, Ushijima ainsi que Iwaizumi et Yahaba partirent en direction de la Forêt Miroitante. Le paladin ouvrit la marche, déterminé à sauver la personne qui était la plus chère à ses yeux. Peu importe pourquoi Tendou avait provoqué ça, il lui pardonnerait et l'aimerait. De tout son coeur.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre et la fin approche à grands pas. A bientôt pour le prochain.**


	10. Unions et distorsion

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Coucou, voici la suite avec quelques passages un poil explicites entre deux hommes consentants. Si cela ne vous plait pas, ne regardez surtout pas. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 10 : Unions et distorsion :

 _Monde onirique :_

Hinata ouvrit les yeux. C'était bizarre de s'assoupir dans le monde des rêves, cela dit ce n'était pas comme s'il dormait. Tsukishima était assis à coté de lui en train de concentrer son énergie magique pour protéger le lieu où ils étaient. Pourquoi le mage de Shiratorizawa avait-il voulu leur faire ça? Certes Hinata ne le portait pas dans son coeur mais quand même les énergies solaire et lunaire étaient extrêmement dangereuses.

Tsukishima s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

La forêt disparut pour faire place au néant, une lueur dorée et argentée émanaient de leurs coeurs. Elle grandissait à vue d'oeil au fur et à mesure qu'une vase noirâtre tentaient de les engloutir. Une sensation de déchirure les transperça.

"Que!? Le sceau, il a été rompu!"

Ils sentirent tous les deux leurs énergies se disperser dans leurs corps, si cela continuait... "Hinata, essaie de résister." Le roux se retourna pour voir Tsukishima disparaitre dans une lumière blanche. Il essayait de le retenir, il ne fallait pas que leurs énergies magiques prennent le dessus, tout le monde serait en danger. Cependant, ses efforts furent vains.

"Tsukishimaaa!"

 _Dans le coeur de Hinata :_

 _Où suis-je?_

Shouyou, réveille-toi.

 _Cette voix..._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un vaste ciel bleu où volaient de legers nuages. Une prairie infinie s'étendait à perte de vue et seul l'arbre sous lequel il était allongé le cachait de la lumière du soleil. Une douce brise soufflait paisiblement. Il se sentait bien si ce n'était que son corps rayonnait et qu'il avait très chaud.

Une main caressait tendrement sa joue. Les yeux dorés rencontrèrent des yeux océans. Tobio était couché près de lui. " Shouyou." Il le prit dans ses bras et le roux découvrit avec étonnement qu'ils n'avaient tous deux aucun vêtement. "Attends, je suis encore dans le monde des rêves? L'énergie du soleil ne m'a pas tué?

-Non mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, fit Tobio en lui caressant les cheveux, je vais soulager ta douleur.

\- Comment?"

Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsque l'archer se mit au-dessus de lui. Shouyou sentit son corps épouser agréablement le sien . "Je vais prendre une partie de ton énergie. Comme ça, je partagerai ton fardeau."

Cela voudrait dire qu'il..."Tobio, tu es sûr de ce que tu veux? Tu risques de..." Les lèvres de son fiancé touchèrent délicatement les siennes. "Nous n'avons pas le choix et puis, j'aurai dû faire ça depuis longtemps."

Shouyou vit Tobio lui écarter doucement les jambes avant de se positionner. Comme ils furent dans un rêve, le roux savait qu'il ne ressentirait aucune douleur. Cet acte était en soi symbolique. Une fois que Tobio aura pris son énergie, il sera lui aussi un détenteur de l'énergie du soleil et leur lien n'en sera que plus fort. Shouyou deviendrait définitivement sien et lui appartiendrait à son fiancé. Le roux entrelaça ses mains aux siennes. Leurs anneaux se trouvèrent cote à cote. Il sourit : "Je t'aime, Tobio. Tu sais ça?

\- Oui, répondit l'archer en souriant tout en entrant en lui, je t'aime aussi Shouyou."

Shouyou le prit dans ses bras avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Tobio sentit l'énergie du soleil traverser son corps, une force douce, chaude et accueillante emplit son coeur.

Il comprit alors qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Shouyou ressentait tout ce qui était Tobio et il en était de même pour son amant. Leurs sentiments se melêrent en une seule émotion qui vibrait au fur et à mesure qu'il allait et venait en lui. Une parfaite fusion d'amour et de tendresse qui alla crescendo lorsque l'énergie magique fut enfin partagée dans leurs deux corps, qui devinrent aussi lumineux que le soleil lui-même.

Shouyou ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre commune, les lèvres de Tobio collées aux siennes. Celui-ci rompit son baiser tout en lui caressant la joue. Sa fièvre avait baissé. "Bienvenue à la maison, Shouyou." fit-il tendrement en le prenant dans ses bras. Le roux resserra l'étreinte en souriant. "Oui, je suis de retour." Il espérait aussi que Tsukishima aille mieux.

 _Dans le coeur de Tsukishima_ :

Kei admira le paysage devant lui, une prairie nocturne avec un ciel empli d'étoiles, calme et reposante. Il était là, assis contre un arbre, son corps nu luisant d'une lueur argenté. L'énergie lunaire n'allait pas tarder à imploser, comment allait-il faire pour réguler ça?

Une main serra la sienne. "Tout va bien, Tsukki." Tadashi se mit ensuite à califourchon sur lui. "Je sais que c'est un rêve, fit le blond mais vu que je sens ton énergie, je veux savoir ce que tu comptes faire.

\- Je veux accueillir la moitié de ton énergie lunaire en moi, comme ça, tu souffriras moins. Je sais ce que cela implique mais je suis prêt à prendre ce risque surtout que c'est la seule solution.

-Tada..."Un doigt sur les lèvres l'arrêta. "Je t'aime Kei et je ne veux pas te perdre." Il se positionna pour que le blond entre en lui. "Laisse-toi aller maintenant, tu iras bientôt mieux." Il l'embrassa. Kei sentit son énergie s'atténuer lorsqu'il pénétrait Tadashi. Son coeur commença à s'accorder au sien, ses émotions et les siennes se confondirent. Il se sentit bien, une parfaite plénitude où Tadashi et lui ne formaient qu'une seule entité.

L'éclaireur sourit. L'énergie lunaire était froide, lancinante mais tendre, d'une infinie compassion.

Elle se diffusait en lui progressivement, une petite lueur émanait de son corps au fur et à mesure que Kei allait et venait en lui. Leurs corps s'unirent ainsi dans une douce lumière argentée.

Tadashi retira doucement ses lèvres lorsque Kei se réveilla. Celui-ci s'assit, légèrement vaseux mais content d'être de retour dans la réalité. "Tsukki, ça v..?" L'éclaireur poussa un cri de surprise lorsque le blond le prit dans ses bras. Il se calma ensuite en entendant les battements de coeur qui résonnaient du torse de Kei et se laissa aller en souriant.

Kenma et Kuroo attendaient dans le couloir. Vu la baisse d'intensité des énergies magiques, cela s'était bien passé. "Le partage des énergies, hein? déclara Kuroo en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- J'ai pensé à nous, fit Kenma en rougissant légèrement, lorsque nous avons uni les notres lors de notre première fois. Je pensais que ça pouvait marcher aussi dans leurs cas."

Kuroo lui embrassa tendrement le front : "C'était une très bonne idée, Kenma. Il ne reste plus qu'à sceller l'énergie du vide."

Le mage blanc hocha la tête. La distorsion était presqu'à son comble mais en partageant les énergies solaire et lunaire, son emprise sur elles a été amoindrie. Cependant, rien n'était joué.

Tendou sentit les énergies solaire et lunaire m'amenuiser un peu. Au moins l'énergie du vide qui était en lui ne chercherait pas à les dévorer. Il fixa le plafond de la grotte, celle -ci devint de plus en plus sombre. Un craquement retentit. Quelqu'un était en train de briser son sort. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Wakatoshi.

"Qui cela peut bien être?"

Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Son corps se détruisait à petit feu, celui qui voulait s'emparer de son énergie magique mourrait en même temps que lui. Pas qu'il voulait mourir mais il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. "Satori". Le mage se retourna. Wakatoshi était là en compagnie d'autres personnes. Il reconnut le chevalier d'Aoba Jousai, le capitaine de Karasuno et...Que venait faire le maitre-sorcier Ukai ici? Cela dit, cela ne l'étonnait pas spécialement. Seul un mage de son calibre pouvait rompre son incantation. Wakatoshi détailla Satori. Malgré son sourire apparent, sa peau palissait à vu d'oeil et son corps tremblait de plus en plus.

Tendou s'assit avec difficulté. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir. Tout dépendait de..."Tu es un mage extrêmement doué pour arriver à créer un sort puissant tout en retenant l'énergie présente en toi, fit Ukai-sensei en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je vous remercie du compliment mais je vous préviens à l'avance, si vous voulez sceller mon énergie magique, je crains que cela soit impossible."

Le mage se leva en retirant sa robe mauve, dévoilant son torse. Wakatoshi écarquilla les yeux. Quel était ce trou béant qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que Satori respirait? Et celui-ci semblait être maintenu par des petits fils ensanglantés. On lui avait ouvert le torax pour libérer son énergie magique contre sa volonté. _Qui a osé lui faire ça?_ Yahaba se retint de vomir pendant que le visage de Satori ruisselait de larmes. "Je pense que vous avez compris maintenant."

Ukai-sensei ne dit mot. Ses poings se serrèrent. _Quel acte abject_. "Je n'ai besoin que du mage spécialisé en sceau énergétique et du paladin. "

Sawamura et Iwaizumi hochèrent la tête. "On va garder l'entrée de la grotte", fit le chevalier.

"Allonge-le, ordonna le sorcier à Wakatoshi, et tu vas le maintenir pendant que toi, fit-il à Yahaba, tu vas établir un sceau. Je l'amplifierai avec ma magie puis je lancerai un sort de guérison pour renfermer la blessure. Il faut que cela soit fait rapidement sinon nous risquons tous de mourir."

Yahaba et Wakatoshi hochèrent la tête pendant que Tendou ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que le maitre-sorcier allait faire mais si cela pouvait calmer un tant soit peu sa souffrance.

La création du sceau commença provoquant un hurlement chez Satori. Cette douleur, on dirait qu'il s'ouvrait en deux. Wakatoshi le maintint fermement pendant que Yahaba contenait l'énergie qui menaçait de sortir de son torse ouvert. Le sort d'amplification d'Ukai-sensei rendait l'opération plus facile.

L'énergie magique finit alors par se stabiliser laissant à la place une plaie ouverte, une blessure profonde baignant dans le sang. Ukai-sensei la referma aussitôt à l'aide de son sort. "Voilà, tout est terminé."

Yahaba reprit son souffle et Wakatoshi desserra son étreinte. Il regarda Satori qui s'était endormi, un léger sourire aux lèvres, cependant il se demandait qui était l'auteur de tout ça. Pourquoi avoir mis le monde en péril? "Il faut d'abord que Tendou se repose, dit le maitre-sorcier, nous verrons le reste plus tard. En tous cas, bon travail, Yahaba.

\- Merci, fit le mage légèrement embarassé, je vais voir Iwaizumi-senpai pour lui dire que tout s'est bien passé.

\- Je viens avec toi dans ce cas, déclara le maitre-sorcier, je dois demander à Sawamura une chose ou deux au sujet de la prédiction.

\- Je vous rejoindrai après.

\- D'accord, Ushijima."

Wakatoshi regarda ensuite Satori en lui embrassant le front. Le paladin décida qu'à partir de maintenant, il prendrait soin de lui. Il en profita aussi pour prendre ses affaires en les rangeant dans la besace avant de le porter et rejoindre les autres.

 **Voili voilou. Bon comme pour La rebellion contre le Grand Roi, il y aura une série d'épilogues avec la révélation à la fin. A bientôt.**


	11. Kageyama et Hinata

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Hellou, voici les épilogues. Je publie les trois en même temps. Bonne lecture. :)**

Epilogue premier : Karasuno : Kageyama et Hinata :

Une semaine s'était passée depuis la prédiction de l'éclipse et la vie avait repris son cours. Bien entendu, la majorité pensait que l'éclipse avait été la cause des tracas de Hinata et Tsukishima, néanmoins, Takeda avait demandé à Asahi, Nishinoya et Terushima de ne rien dire à personne pour le reste.

La paix entre les différentes guildes de Miyagi restait fragile donc il ne valait mieux pas éveiller les hostilités sous peine de provoquer une guerre, ce que le conseiller ne voulait en aucun cas. Hinata et Tsukishima lui avaient aussi raconté pour Tendou et Takeda leur avait dit qu'il s'en occuperait. Il poussa un soupir en buvant une gorgée de son hydromel, assis devant le comptoir de la taverne : "Au moins, nous avons évité le pire.

\- C'est vrai, donc tu n'as plus à t'en faire."

Takeda leva les yeux sur Ukai. Le maitre de la guilde avait été très occupé durant cette histoire entre la gestion de la guilde féminine et la paperasse à remplir pour le conseil à la demande de son grand-père, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui. De plus, les membres de la guilde de Karasuno profitaient tous d'un repos bien mérité même si certains étaient restés dans leurs quartiers. " Comment va Ukai-sensei?, demanda Takeda en finissant son verre.

\- Grand-père a décidé de réintégrer le conseil des guildes, lui expliqua Ukai en préparant un plateau de brioches à la viande qu'il remit à Takinoue pour le service, tiens, voici la commande." ajouta-t-il.

Le serveur hocha la tête puis partit pendant qu'Ukai continua : "Je pense que le fait qu'il soit là-bas est une bonne chose, la princesse Yui aura un bon allié pour servir d'intermédiaire à la noblesse."

Takeda hocha la tête. Etant lui-même un membre du conseil, il savait que le maitre-sorcier possédait une grande influence et sa voix compterait plus que la sienne. Après tout, son rôle à lui concernait surtout les relations extérieures et l'Académie des mages dont il était le recteur. La voix de Keishin le coupa de ses pensées : " Au fait, ça te dit qu'on parte un petit moment, rien que tous les deux?, lui proposa Ukai, ma mère va s'occuper de la taverne pendant mon absence. Elle a donné son accord.

\- Mais...Et la guilde?

\- Comme il y aura bientôt un festival au village, Sawamura va rester avec les autres membres. Seuls Hinata et Kageyama seront absents. Apparemment, notre archer a des petits soucis familiaux."

"Tu es sûr que ça va marcher?

\- Oui et malheureusement, c'est la seule option."

Kageyama et Hinata furent assis dans la calèche qui les menait au domaine familial de l'archer. Sa mère lui avait envoyé un message lui disant qu'une des familles nobles de la région voulait à tout prix qu'il se fiançât avec une de ses héritières.

Bien qu'elle avait refusé leur proposition, attestant de ne plus avoir rien avoir avec la noblesse de Miyagi et que, qui plus est, son fils était déjà fiancé, le seigneur en question avait décidé de s'inviter lui-même.

Tobio avait expliqué la situation à Shouyou et aux autres quand Nishinoya eut une idée. "Cette robe me serre un peu.", geignit le roux. Ce dernier était vétu de la tenue qu'il eut porté lors du festival de recrutement des guildes de Tokyo. La robe de dentelle blanche décorée de petits rubans roses réhaussait sa longue perruque rousse.

Sa petite taille et son corps fin lui donnait déjà une silhouette bien féminine, de plus le rouge à lèvres de Nishinoya lui avait permis de mettre en valeur son visage si mignon. L'archer avait très envie de butiner ces jolies petites lèvres toutes roses. "Tobio, je sais à quoi tu penses."

L'archer eut un sourire devant son air gêné. Depuis qu'il avait pris la moitié de son energie magique, Shouyou et lui avaient un lien télépathique. Ils pouvaient bien sûr le controler sauf lorsque les émotions étaient un tantinet trop fortes comme ce fut le cas en ce moment. Cependant, ils avaient pris l'habitude de davantage communiquer de cette manière. L'archer lui donna un baiser. _Nous sommes bientôt arrivés_.

Shouyou hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais été chez Tobio. D'habitude, c'était toujours l'archer qui venait chez lui. Ce qu'il vit lorsque la calèche s'arrêta le laissa sans voix. L'archer lui prit la main pour qu'il descendît.

"Ouuaaaaah!" Le manoir était énorme, presque aussi grand que celui de la princesse Yui. Rien à voir avec la petite chaumière où vivait sa famille.

"Heureusement que tu n'as pas vu celui d'Oikawa-san, fit Tobio après avoir remercier le cocher, sa famille fait toujours dans la démesure." Il lui offrit le bras que le roux prit d'emblée.

Peu après avoir reçu la lettre de sa mère, l'archer avait donné à Shouyou quelques leçons d'étiquette, ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité chez les autres membres de la guilde, Tsukishima en tête. Sa méthode très spartiate d'enseigner avait cependant porté ses fruits néanmoins Shouyou avait choisi d'effacer ça de sa mémoire.

Le majordome les accueillit et les conduisit jusqu'à sa mère qui se leva de son pupitre pour serrer son fils dans ses bras. "Tobio, cela fait longtemps.

\- Bonjour mère."

La femme se tourna ensuite vers Shouyou qui fut tout intimidé : "Et voici donc Shouyou?, elle lui serra la main, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis heureuse de rencontrer mon futur beau-fils. Tobio a bon goût.

-Euuuuh, en-enchanté, Kageyama-sama, répondit le roux, de plus en plus stressé. **_Ouh là, c'est la mère de Tobio, je dois faire bonne impression._**

\- Mère, arrête... grogna Tobio en rougissant. _Ne t'en fais pas Shouyou, elle t'aime déjà,_ ajouta-t-il en pensée . Celui-ci se calma.

\- Tu n'as pas changé par contre. Toujours aussi timide, elle prit un ton plus sérieux, je suis désolée de vous faire jouer cette masquarade mais Oikawa-sama veut à tout prix fiancer une de ses filles illégitimes.

\- Quoi?

\- Oui, fit sa mère en soupirant, depuis la débacle qu'il a eu au conseil des guildes, il cherche à faire des alliances avec toutes les familles nobles possibles, y compris la notre. Comme tu le sais, elle reste malheureusement une des familles les plus influentes de la région. Il y aura une réception ce soir. Oikawa viendra ce soir avec la famille Kindaichi. Vous pouvez vous reposez entre temps.

\- Oui, mère."

Tobio et Shouyou partirent dans la chambre de l'archer où le roux découvrit un arc accroché au mur. "C'est l'arc que j'utilisais au centre d'entrainement de Kitagawa Daiichi.

\- Il est beau, fit Shouyou en l'effleurant, je ne savais pas que Tête de Poireau était un noble.

\- La guilde d'entrainement de Kitagawa Daiichi accueille beaucoup de nobles, expliqua Kageyama, de toute façon, même si Oikawa-san et Kindaichi te reconnaissent, je leur demanderai de ne rien dire.

\- Il vaut mieux que cela soit moi qui le fasse Tobio. Te connaissant, tu risques de ne pas mettre de gants."

Tobio ne dit rien. Cela lui coûtait de le dire mais Shouyou avait raison. Celui-ci enleva ses chaussures et plongea dans le grand lit. Il était bien doux et moelleux. "Je suis fatigué." Le voyage avait été épuisant. Tobio le rejoignit. "Reposons-nous un peu alors." L'archer prit ensuite Shouyou dans ses bras qui s'endormit aussitôt. Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux en souriant avant de dormir à son tour.

Shouyou tenta de se tenir en retrait durant la soirée. Tout le monde discutait et Tobio avait réussi à le présenter au père du Grand Roi qui l'avait trouvé un peu trop à son goût. Cela avait été assez embarassant. Le roux décida de s'éclipser pendant que son fiancé parlait à Tête de Poireau. Il croisa Oikawa en train de bavarder avec Iwaizumi près d'une fenêtre."Tiens, Chibi-chan. La robe te va à merveille.

\- Euh...Grand Roi, n-ne dis rien aux autres.

\- Cela dépend, qu'ai-je à y gagner?...Aie, Iwa-chan, ne me frappe pas la main comme ça.

\- Si tu étais plus sérieux, j'arrêterai, maugréa le chevalier.

\- Mais quand même, il reprit plus sérieusement, bon je suis désolé pour mon père. Il a tendance à s'inquiéter un petit peu trop de sa réputation.

\- La mère de Kageyama m'a dit qu'il a eu un problème avec le conseil des guildes.

\- Oui, il a seulement écouté les mauvaises personnes. Heureusement que la princesse Yui et moi avons été là pour l'arrêter, déclara nonchalemment Oikawa, et franchement, je suis content qu'il m'ait déshérité. Je suis plus tranquille maintenant qu'il ne me colle plus aux basques.

\- Tu dis ça, rétorqua Iwaizumi, mais beaucoup de tes parents éloignés veulent que tu sois le nouveau seigneur depuis cette affaire.

\- Ils se mettent le doigt dans l'oeil, fit-il en prenant un verre que lui tendait un serveur, je préfère mille fois mon boulot de capitaine de guilde. Ah, Tobio-chan arrive avec Kindaichi et...Qui est cette demoiselle aux longs cheveux noirs avec lui?...Attends, c'est Kunimi-chan?

Tobio les salua avant de prendre la main de Hinata pour l'amener à la piste de dance. Kindaichi les regarda, étonné : "Tobio-chan est décidemment très malin, il regarda Kindaichi et Kunimi, apparemment mon père a eu la même idée pour toi, Kindaichi."

Celui-ci hocha la tête visiblement très embarassé : "Euh oui, il souhaitait me fiancer avec une de tes demi-soeurs. Akira a eu l'idée de se travestir pour qu'il me laisse tranquille." Celui-ci haussa nonchalemment les épaules en mangeant un petit hors d'oeuvre qu'il avait pris au buffet. "Apparemment, continua Kindaichi, Kageyama a eu aussi la même idée.

\- Oui, répondit Oikawa, et il en profite beaucoup d'ailleurs."

Tobio dansait avec Shouyou au milieu de la piste. Il ignorait le regard admiratif des gens autour d'eux même si le roux lui écrasait de temps à autre le pied. L'archer mena la valse en souriant.

 _Tu te débrouilles bien Shouyou_.

 _ **Merci mais tout le monde nous regarde.**_

Ils tournèrent ainsi lentement.

 _Laisse-les, de toute façon cela rend le tout plus plausible_. Son sourire s'élargit. _Il ne manque plus que le clou du spectacle._

 _ **Hein?**_

Tobio le bascula légèrement tout en l'embrassant sous le regard surpris, parfois indigné des personnes qui les regardaient. " Mon fils est vraiment très épris de sa promise, déclara la mère de Tobio au père de Tooru, vous ne trouvez pas, Oikawa-san?

\- O-Oui, j'abdique."

La réception se termina plus calmement et les deux fiancés saluèrent Oikawa et les autres puis se réfugièrent ensuite dans la chambre de Tobio après avoir dit bonne nuit à la mère de celui-ci. Shouyou s'écroula sur le lit. "Je suis épuisé, déclara-t-il en enlevant les chaussures. Tobio s'agenouilla et se mit à lui masser délicatement le pied. "Merci, fit le roux en soupirant d'aise, au fait, je n'ai pas vu ton père durant la réception.

\- Mes parents sont séparés, lui expliqua l'archer en passant à son autre pied, mon père a eu une maitresse et cela n'a pas plu à ma mère. Elle a décidé de le répudier, après tout, c'est elle qui est à la tête de la famille et son mariage ne lui a pas enlevé son titre.

\- Et cela ne la gène pas que tu sois avec moi? Je ne suis pas une femme et je ne pourrai pas te donner d'héritier.

\- Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'elle respecterai mon choix tant que je suis heureux." Shouyou eut un petit rire lorsqu'il lui posa un baiser sur la plante des pieds. "Et puis même si je vis dans un manoir, poursuivit-il en déposant de petits baisers papillons sur la jambe du roux tout en remontant la robe, je préfère aller chez toi." Shouyou sentit sa respiration se faire de plus en plus haletante quand Tobio le déshabilla lentement.

Il lui retira délicatement la robe puis la perruque et enfin les sous-vêtements. Le roux se sentit si vulnérable sous son regard qui semblait toucher tout son corps. "Ton foyer est beaucoup plus chaleureux."

Tobio l'embrassa ensuite, tendrement et langoureusement. Tu es toujours habillé, ce n'est pas juste. L'archer eut un petit sourire face à la moue que lui fit Shouyou. _Tu es vraiment adorable, Shouyou._

 _ **Eh! J-Je ne suis p-pas adorable**_.

 _Si, tu l'es_.

Il se déshabilla à son tour avant de s'allonger à coté de lui. Le roux se rapprocha davantage de lui, pressant son corps contre le sien en s'emparent des lèvres du plus grand. Ils passèrent un long moment à se frotter sensuellement l'un contre l'autre pendant que leurs langues entamèrent une danse sans nécessairement chercher à se dominer.

Tobio rompit le baiser en premier et en profita pour davantage goûter le corps de Shouyou s'attardant un moment sur les tétons qui durcirent d'un simple coup de langue puis lui léchant le ventre avant de descendre plus bas. Shouyou ne fut que gémissements face à tant de plaisir. Tobio, je veux aussi te toucher. L'archer lapa un peu le gland de son membre durci avant de remonter à nouveau vers le visage de son fiancé. Il planta un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de prendre une des mains de Shouyou pour sucer doucement trois de ses doigts.

Shouyou haleta devant tant de sensualité. _Mmmm, tes doigts ont bon goût, Shouyou. Ils sont bien sucrés._

 _ **Ça...doit être à cause des gâteaux que j'ai pris. Que comptes-tu faire?**_

Un petit sourire.

 _A ton avis?_ Tobio retira les doigts du roux de la bouche avant de les diriger vers son intimité en enroulant une jambe autour de la taille du petit.

 _Touche-moi, maintenant._

 _ **Tu veux que...**_

 _Oui, vas-y Shouyou_.

Le roux le prépara doucement, remuant délicatement les doigts un à un et guettant la moindre sensation d'inconfort chez son amant. **_Ça va Tobio?_**

Celui-ci mit un moment avant de répondre par un cri. _Oh, c'est bon! Tu...Tu peux les retirer._

Shouyou s'éxécuta pour se faire retourner sur le dos. Tobio était à califourchon sur lui, le couvant d'un regard tendre avant de se mettre au-dessus de son membre. _Comme tu es épuisé à cause de la soirée, je vais faire en sorte que tu te détendes et que tu prennes ton pied_.

Shouyou rougit. Tobio était en mode Roi du lit, même dans cette position. Cependant la douce chaleur qu'il ressentit le tira de ses pensées. Il regarda son amant serrer les dents avant de reprendre son souffle une fois que Shouyou fut entièrement en lui.

Tobio mit ensuite les deux mains du roux au niveau de sa taille et posa les siennes sur le ventre du roux avant de commencer à entamer des lents va et vients. La douleur disparut petit à petit avant de céder la place au plaisir. Les cris que poussaient Shouyou l'encourageaient à aller plus vite. Les coups de rein du plus petit se firent plus puissants.

 ** _Oh Tobio!_**

 _Alors Shouyou, c'est bon d'être en moi?_

 ** _Oui! C'est... bon! Tu es si...Etroit!_**

 _Tant... mieux...Oh oui! Juste comme ça, Shouyou, vas-y plus fort!_

Leurs cris emplirent la pièce et augmentèrent d'intensité lorsque Shouyou commença à caresser le membre de Tobio. Le roux l'admirait dans sa danse, tellement beau, tellement sexy. Ses yeux devenus d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan plongèrent dans des prunelles ambres voilées par une plénitude sans nom. Son amant se resserra encore plus autour de lui.

 ** _Tobio, je vais..._**

 _Moi aussi...Shouyou, faisons-le en...semble._

Un léger halo les entourait, leurs yeux virèrent au doré, leurs corps en sueur brillèrent un court instant lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la jouissance. Shouyou aida Tobio à se retirer puis le recueillit dans ses bras. "Je t'aime, lui chuchota le roux à l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi, répondit l'archer en lui embrassant le front.

Tobio se dégagea ensuite légèrement pour les recouvrir. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et ils pouvaient très bien prendre un bain demain. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et les deux fiancés admirèrent les anneaux. Une seule pensée leur vint à l'esprit.

 _Ensemble pour toujours._

 **Ah là là, du HinaKage, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Bon là c'était plutôt du style Topping from the bottom enfin bref...Passons à la suite.**


	12. Tsukishima et Yamaguchi

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

Chapitre 12 : Epilogue deuxième : Karasuno : Tsukishima et Yamaguchi :

Le festival du village de Karasuno fut très animé. Les gens dansaient ou faisaient le tour des stands pré se sentait déphasé face à tant de monde. Son frère les avait accompagnés Yamaguchi et lui pour ensuite rejoindre des collègues. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

"Franchement ce festival est super cool, fit Bokuto, allez viens Akaashi, on va aller au stand de tir."

Celui-ci le suivit en saluant silencieusement Tsukishima et Yamaguchi.

\- Je vais voir celui des jeux de cartes, Kuro, déclara Kenma d'une voix plus morne que d'habitude.

\- Je te rejoindrai juste après, dit Kuroo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Yamaguchi en le regardant partir.

\- Kenma est juste un peu déçu que Chibi-chan ne soit pas là, répondit Kuroo, cela lui passera. Je vais le rejoindre. A plus, les amoureux."

Hinata et Kageyama étaient partis chez l'archer pour régler une affaire familiale. _Enfin, vu la maladresse de Hinata, cela risque de finir en castastrophe_. Tsukishima se souvint des cours d'étiquette donnés par le roi. Cela avait été impayable. _J'aurai dû prendre un cristal fige-souvenir_.

 ** _Ne dis pas ça, Tsukki. Hinata a vraiment fait des efforts._**

Le blond tiqua de la langue. Ce lien télépathique pouvait être une gageure parfois.

 _Faire des efforts ne mènent forcément pas à la réussite. Hinata a tendance à l'oublier et ce n'est pas le roi qui le lui fera comprendre._

Yamaguchi eut un petit rire. Tsukki était des fois un peu tsundere sur les bords. **_Allons faire un tour, Tsukki. Nous sommes venus pour ça, non?_**

Le blond hocha la tête et tous deux se baladèrent dans les allées bondées. Ils allèrent au stand de maitre Ukai où Asahi et Nishinoya cuisinaient des brioches à la viande, ils virent Sawamura et Sugawara écouter le concert de lyre de Terushima. Le barde n'arrêtait pas de chanter des mélodies à double sens, ce qui les fit partir à sa grande tristesse. Shimizu et Yachi tenaient un stand de boissons qu'elles servaient aux passants.

Kinoshita et Narita patrouillaient tranquillement, guettant le moindre débordement. "Tiens, remarqua Yamaguchi, je ne vois pas Tanaka et Ennoshita."

Tsukishima l'emmena ensuite dans un coin ombragé, non loin du village. Le blond voulait être tranquille...ou presque au son des voix qu'ils entendaient. "Ryûnosuke, tu es...Oh! Bien entreprenant, ce soir.

\- C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de m'envoyer des signes, Chikara. Passons aux choses sérieuses"

Des gémissements parurent aux oreilles de l'éclaireur et du mage qui s'éloignèrent aussitôt. Le blond connaissait un endroit où aller. Il téléporta Yamaguchi et lui devant la Forêt Miroitante avant de l'amener au lac au fond de la forêt. L'éclaireur fut ébahi par tant de beauté, il n'allait jamais dans ce lieu la nuit et pourtant, tout était magnifique. Les fleurs semblaient s'éclairer d'une douce lumière nacrée, pendant que des petites lucioles volaient autour du lac.

Tsukishima et lui s'assirent coté à coté. Le mage contempla le lac en pensant à ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Tendou avait tenté de faire en sorte que Hinata et lui fussent posséder, cependant, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça contre sa volonté.

"A quoi tu penses, Tsukki?

\- Oh, à rien." Ou si, voir Tadashi dans un cadre aussi enchanteur lui donnait quelques idées. Le blond s'approcha doucement de lui et lui effleura les lèvres.

 ** _Kei, tu as envie de..._**

 _Tu as tout compris_.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de le dévêtir. _Cela fait longtemps que nous l'avons pas fait._ Le blond se déshabilla à son tour. _Autant en profiter._

Tadashi sourit en se mettant à califourchon sur le blond qui s'était assis. Il se baissa ensuite, léchant le torse de Kei avant de prendre son membre en bouche.

 _ **Mmmm, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas goûté.**_

 _Fais-toi plaisir, Tadashi._

Kei le regarda aller et venir doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il aimait la friction chaude et humide qu'il ressentait et il se retint avec grande peine de bouger ses hanches. Tasashi risquait de s'étouffer s'il faisait ça. Le mage fit apparaitre une petite flaque d'eau dans son autre main pour humidifier ses doigts et profita que Tadashi soit suffisamment distrait pour le préparer.

 _ **Kei!**_

 _Détends-toi, tu risques d'avoir mal sinon._

Le blond haletait de plus en plus. Il n'allait pas tenir, cependant, il atteignit sans problème le petit point qui fit crier son amant. D'habitude, ils prenaient tout leur temps mais l'envie était trop pressante.

 ** _Kei, c'est bon! Je...Je te veux en moi._**

 _Vas-y Tadashi, tu peux y aller._

L'éclaireur retira sa bouche et enroula les jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Ils firent ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le rêve sauf que Tadashi ressentit une vive douleur que Kei tenta d'apaiser en caressant doucement son membre tout en l'embrassant. Son amant continua à s'accrocher, les bras autour de son cou tandis que son corps s'ajusta. Les deux débutèrent ensuite l'acte en lui-même en se mouvant tout doucement.

Tadashi était heureux. Kei allait mieux maintenant, il pouvait communiquer avec lui d'une manière plus intime et plus le temps passait, plus il l'aimait. Le sentir bouger en lui le plongeait dand une béatitude sans nom.

 ** _Je t'aime Kei._**

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire pendant qu'il donnait des coups de rein plus rapides et plus puissants. Comme il aimait voir Tadashi dans cet état d'abandon, totalement soumis au plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Même s'il était peu démonstratif avec lui, ces instants étaient l'occasion parfaite pour lui montrer ses sentiments.

Le blond lui mordit légèrement le cou, léchant la marque qu'il avait laissé sur la peau.

 _Moi aussi Tadashi. Tu veux que j'aille plus vite?_

Son amant hocha la tête avant de crier de nouveau. _Touché_.

Après, tout ne fut que cris et gémissements au plus profond de la Forêt miroitante qui s'éclaira lorsque deux corps en sueur baignèrent dans une lueur argentée au moment où Kei et Tadashi cédèrent à la jouissance. L'éclaireur s'affaissa avant de se rendre compte que Kei le portait jusqu'au lac pour le nettoyer. L'éclat de l'eau réhaussait la peau pâle et la chevelure blonde.

 _ **Magnifique**_.

 _Merci du compliment_.

Tadashi rougit légèrement avant de se laisser faire. Kei le prit ensuite dans ses bras et tous deux restèrent un moment ainsi, avec la lune pour seule lumière.


	13. Ushijima et Tendou

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Voici la fin de la fic. Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 13 : Epilogue dernier, partie 1 : Shiratorizawa : Ushijima et Tendou :

"Voilà, Tsutomu, tu arrives à maitriser le sort."

Le mage fut content de son travail. "Merci, Tendou!, fit Goshiki un immense sourire aux lèvres, comme ça, je pourrai devenir le plus puissant des mages.

\- Tu as encore du chemin à faire mais tu es sur la bonne voie. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque réfléchir à ce problème de potion de régénération modifiée.

\- D'accord et merci de nous aider aussi pour ça.

\- C'est normal."

Satori partit à la bibliothèque de la guilde prendre deux ou trois livres sur des ingrédients susceptibles de régénérer l'énergie magique efficacement. Une fois en avoir emprunté quelques uns, il se dirigea vers la cour intérieure où il s'assit sur un banc.

La guilde était devenue plus calme depuis ce méfait et beaucoup lui avaient pardonné comme ce fut le cas de Tsutomu. Certains avaient le ressenti amer, Wakatoshi en tête, ce qui était plausible. A la base, le mage avait voulu taire le nom de celui qui lui avait fait ça mais les enjeux avaient été trop grands pour se murer dans le silence.

Satori ne lui en voulait pas non plus car il comprenait son but. Wakatoshi lui ressemblait d'ailleurs sur ce point là. Il débuta sa lecture quand il vit le paladin arriver et s'asseoir à coté de lui. "Comment s'est passé ta quête, Wakatoshi-kun?, lui demanda-t-il en continuant sa lecture.

\- Bien même si j'aurai aimé que tu sois là."

Satori sourit légèrement. "Il faut attendre que je me rétablisse complètement. L'énergie du vide se régule lentement."

Wakatoshi lui avait maintes fois proposé de la partager avec lui mais le mage avait refusé, jugeant ça trop dangereux. D'ailleurs, le paladin avait changé, il se montrait plus attentioné à son égard, lui demandant souvent si cela allait bien, veillant constamment sur son bien-être. Satori en était touché cependant : "Tu sais, Wakatoshi-kun, tu peux me traiter de la même façon que tu le fais toujours." Non pas qu'il détestait toute cette attention mais cela lui rendait espoir quand à ses sentiments.

Wakatoshi lui retira les livres des mains avant de l'embrasser subitement. La surprise passée, Satori lui lança un regard un peu confus. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, fit le paladin, si je n'avais pas été aussi obnibulé par Oikawa, je pense que tu n'aurais pas tenté de corrompre le monde et puis...Il serra les dents, visiblement frustré et en colère, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu étais en train de souffrir, ni que...Qu'il..."

Satori le prit dans ses bras : "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Wakatoshi-kun. C'est moi qui ait décidé de faire et subir tout ça. Et puis, c'est du passé maintenant." Le mage prit la tête de Wakatoshi entre ses mains : "Tout le monde aurait fait la même erreur."

Le paladin lui donna de nouveau un baiser : "Je t'aime Satori. Pardon de ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt."

Satori le regarda, médusé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Que venait-il de dire? Il vallait mieux lui répondre même s'il avait du mal à y croire. Il en était cependant heureux. "Je...Moi aussi, Wakatoshi-kun, j'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt."

Wakatoshi lui prit tendrement la main et le guida jusque dans leur chambre commune. Le paladin avait décidé de combler Satori et de faire en sorte que leur relation prenne un nouveau départ. Il allait commencer maintenant.


	14. Prédiction et seconde interprétation

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

Epilogue dernier, partie 2 : Prédiction et deuxième interprétation :

Ikkei Ukai avançait au loin dans la colline. La guilde féminine pouvait très bien se gérer sans lui pendant un petit moment. Il avait une chose importante à faire qui se limitait néanmoins à une simple discussion. Le vieux sorcier arriva à une rive où y était construit un ponton de pêche.

Un homme y était assis, admirant tristement le coucher du soleil. Ukai vit les barcelets anti-sorts autour des poignets de celui-ci ayant la réputation de provoquer d'énormes douleurs à personne si elle faisait appel à son énergie magique. Le sorcier s'assit à coté de lui.

"J'ai fait ça pour le bien de la guilde."

Ukai attendit un peu avant de lui répondre : "Ah bon? Tu as utilisé un pauvre mage comme réceptacle pour provoquer une distorsion afin de t'accaparer deux forces contraires et t'en servir comme de simples armes puis tu as essayé de rallier la noblesse à ta cause par le biais de la famille Oikawa pour soi-disant redorer le blason de Shiratorizawa. Etait-ce vraiment pour le bien de la guilde, Washijou?

\- Un sorcier doué comme toi ne peut pas comprendre. Satori méritait une punition de toute manière, autant qu'elle ait été utile. Son énergie du vide était aussi l'alibi idéal pour faire croire à la noblesse que Karasuno n'était pas une guilde idéale pour des porteurs de forces contraires. Les énergies solaire et lunaire auraient été mieux exploitées s'ils auraient été à Shiratorizawa.

\- Ce sont avant tout des personnes, Washijou, pas des objets. Je comprends que ta guilde soit ta grande réussite mais elle ne doit en aucun cas être une justification pour ton aigreur. Tu n'es pas la seule personne à souffrir de déphasement."

Washijou se rembrunit. Pour un mage, souffrir de déphasement était ce qui arrivait de pire. Peu de personnes l'avaient jugé digne de confiance pour faire des quêtes du temps de sa jeunesse alors il avait choisi de travailler comme intendant à la place, puis en grimpant les échelons un à un, il avait pu devenir maitre de guilde.

En dirigeant Shiratorizawa, il avait fait en sorte que le centre d'entrainement enrolle les guerriers et les mages les plus talentueux. Puis la guilde de Karasuno avait recruté deux détenteurs de forces contraires. Comme le guerrier détenteur de la force solaire et le mage porteur de la force lunaire ne payaient pas de mine, il n'avait pas fait attention. Puis vint l'incident du Grand Roi, menaçant la réputation de la guilde.

Washijou ne voulait pas voir son édifice si chèrement construit s'effriter ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Comme Satori possédait en lui l'énergie du vide, il avait décidé de la mettre à profit en le transformant en réceptacle magique. Le maitre de guilde s'était aussi servi de lui pour tenter de jeter un sort de possession sur les deux porteurs mais il avait sous-estimé l'intelligence du mage de la lune.

De plus, en envoyant Wakatoshi à Karasuno, il avait pensé mettre la main sur eux sans user de violence. Il avait malheureusement fallu que l'intendante de Wakutani Minami eut une prédiction à ce moment-là. Son plan avait été voué à l'échec dès le départ.

La voix de celui qu'il avait jadis considéré comme son rival le tira de ses pensées : "La princesse Yui a été clémente. Te suspendre de ton activité pendant un an, c'est bien gentil de sa part.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Mon associé est suffisamment compétent pour me remplacer.

\- J'espère que cela te laissera le temps de méditer sur tes actes, fit le sorcier en se levant, j'ai entendu dire que Tendou essayait d'inventer une potion pour les personnes atteintes de déphasement avec les mages des autres guildes."

Washijou lui jeta un regard surpris avant de partir. Le vieux mage admira de nouveau la nuit tomber, se laissant à des pensées amères. A quoi bon vouloir le prestige si on perdait un de ses meilleurs éléments? Il aurait une réputation à reconstruire et une confiance à regagner dès qu'il reviendrait, sachant qu'au fond, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

 **Voili voilou, c'esf fini pour cette fic. Je réfléchis en ce moment à la prochaine et j'hésite entre le Omegaverse ou le Gender Bender (changement de sexe des persos), ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce sera du TsukiHina (j'ai eu ma dose de classique). Merci d'avoir lu la fic jusqu'au bout et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. A bientôt pour la prochaine fic. :)**


End file.
